


Between Now and Forever

by Destiel_Storyteller (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Castiel doesn't give up on Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean and Castiel have misunderstandings, Dean and Castiel talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Domestic Violence but not Destiel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family confrontations, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, It's a bumpy road at first, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reunited lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Smut, This story will be mostly fluff with some drama, True intentions come out, reunited friends, sappy happy ending, smut & fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have known each other all their lives. They’ve been best friends since they were three years old. So, as everyone predicted, the 2 of them started dating. On Castiel’s 16th birthday, Dean met Michael Milton, Castiel’s cousin. Jealous of his cousin’s life and of his Omega, Michael plots to take the one thing away from Castiel that he loves most—Dean.Now 8 years later, when Dean and his Alpha are involved in an accident involving a horse trailer and horses, He’s in a coma, and Michael’s dead. To say it shocks Castiel when he gets a call from Sutter’s Creek Memorial Hospital would be the understatement of the century. When Dean wakes up, he’s cold and distant toward Castiel. What was the Alpha doing there now if he never wanted him to begin with and gave him to Michael on his 18th birthday?Can Castiel prove his love and loyalty to the Omega or will he have his heartbroken for a second time? Could everything that Michael told Dean about Cas be absolutely wrong? Can the Alpha and the Omega find love again?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Some Sam/Gabriel - Relationship
Comments: 108
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49466470478/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-7 1/2 Years Ago…**

“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak, there’s really nothing else we can do.”

He’d been getting that same response for the last 5 months. The Arcadia Police Department had searched for his boyfriend, his Omega for a month before Dean’s father, John came to them and said that he got a letter telling them to stop looking because they weren’t going to find him. That he was safe and he was with Michael.

Castiel himself even got a letter from Dean telling him to drop it. To leave it alone. That he no longer loved him and that he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He didn’t believe it for 2 reasons: One, it wasn’t the way Dean spoke to him and two, it wasn’t his handwriting. He growled and slammed his thumbed down on the ‘End’ button. “Asshole.”

Gabriel Novak winced. “Didn’t go well?”

He scoffed. “No. ‘I’m sorry, Mr. Novak, there’s nothing we can do’.” He growled and batted the papers off his desk. He fell into the chair and put his face in his hands. “Damn it!” he exclaimed.

Gabriel’s heart broke for his little brother. They’d been looking for Dean for 6 months since the police basically all gave up when John Winchester told them to not worry about it. That he ran off with a Novak cousin. He leaned forward and put a hand hand on his brother’s arm. “I’m sorry, Buddy.”

“I will never believe that Dean wants to be with him, Gabe. I can’t.” He lifted his head and looked at the Alpha. “He…he…he…he…” he sighed. “He hated Michael when he met him the first time. There was no way that Dean would have left willingly.” He smiled when his German Shepherd-Husky, Harley nuzzled his arm. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He kissed her snout. The 18-month old puppy cried. He exhaled and hugged her. “I know I miss him too.”

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t giving up,” Castiel told his brother. “Even if I go broke. I will find out where Michael took him, Gabe.”

* * *

**-Present Day….**

**-May 20, 2019….**

Castiel walked into _Temptations_ , his older brother, Gabriel’s bakery and coffeehouse. The scent of vanilla greeting him as soon as he entered immediately brought up the memory of his Omega, Dean. His chest ached with the memory of the beautiful green-eyed man that he had given his heart to so many years before.

As promised, to this day he still hadn’t given up the search for Dean. Even though his family, excluding Gabriel, and his friends have told him to give it up. But he couldn’t give it up. He knew that Dean wouldn’t have given up if it was him and not after seeing him during a Skype call at Thanksgiving about 7 years ago. The man he loved was bruised, battered and submissive.

He had tried getting Dean to talk to him, but he wouldn’t. As it was the man barely spoke loud enough for anyone to hear him. Although, after the call he tried having the IP address tracked so he could get a location, but Charlie couldn’t find it. He knew if Charlie couldn’t find it then the police department’s IT people wouldn’t be able to either.

It was like Michael and Dean were off the map.

He had even tried to Google the man, but that hadn’t worked either. He had concluded that Michael wasn’t using his name so that they weren’t easily found.

“Cas!” Jo said with a smile. Jo Harvelle worked at the bakery during the day from 9 to 3, then from 5-midnight she worked at the Roadhouse. She saw the look in his eyes and she sighed. “Cas, you okay?”

He exhaled. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he told her. “I’ll have my usual, please?” He looked around. “Where’s Gabe?”

“In the back making up the sponge for Erica Cavanaugh’s bachelorette party.”

“Oh. Tell him to call me at my shop.”

“Will do,” she said and handed him the coffee and the 2 blueberry muffins he bought everyday.

Cas handed her a $10 bill and said, “Keep the change.”

She nodded and rang it into the register. She watched Castiel walk out of the shop and she turned and walked back into the back. “Gabe, your brother was here.”

He nodded. “I’ll call him later,” he murmured.

“That’s what he said.” She looked at the man. “Question, if the scents make him remember Dean, why does he come in here?”

He lifted his eyes to the Alpha and rolled his eyes. “Well, one, Temptations is the only coffee place in town and two, we usually do a daily check in with each other.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t say anything anymore about him “pining” away for him.”

“You have to admit it’s kinda stupid. I mean, Dean made his decision--”

“What if he hadn’t made that decision willingly, Jo?” He glared at her. “Huh? Out of anyone in the world my brother knows him inside and out. He knows for a fact that Dean wouldn’t have willingly gone with Michael because he _hated_ him the moment that they had met.”

“Is that what he thinks?”

“No, he knows it.” He saw the look of disbelief on her face and he sighed. “Look, you and I both know that Cas knew Dean pretty damn well. I mean their connection ran pretty damn deep, deeper than I think any of us ever believed it did. His gut tells him that Dean didn’t go willingly.” He looked at Jo. “Those two loved each other, Jo. They loved each other deeper than either of have ever thought was possible. I know this because for eight years I have watched my brother become distraught, angry, confused and all but destroyed because everyone seems to believe that the man just left him and he knows deep in his soul that Dean wouldn’t do that.” He looked at Jo. “Come on, Jo. You grew up with him, you argued with Dean about who knew him more, do you think Dean would have just up and left Sam and Cas? I mean, think about that, Sam was fourteen years old, Jo, there wouldn’t have been any way that he would have left Sammy behind.”

Jo had to admit he was right, she never did believe it, but everyone, all the adults was telling her that he left. Sam had been Dean’s responsibility since the kid was born and even more so when John went on one of his drunken abusive binges. “You’re right.”

“If I’m right then why is everyone believing Dean’s drunken father or even my parents? I can tell you this, my parents aren’t saying it on any evidence what so ever except that they didn’t want Cas and Dean together.”

* * *

Castiel walked into the front door of his bookstore. Sunshine Book Shop was a dream of Castiel’s. He wanted a place for the students to hang out but be able to study too. He wanted a place where people could go to ask about a classic or a modern book. It was a popular bookstore in Arcadia, Kansas. He had named it Sunshine in hopes that if Dean had gotten away from Michael and came home that he would know that Cas hadn’t forgotten about him.

He looked around at the vintage looking bookstore interior. It was Dean’s idea that he make it look vintage. They had planned the whole thing out their Sophomore year in high school and they always kept it and hung on to it for future reference or to add to it. It wasn’t even a thought to make the store a reality, in the way that he and Dean had planned it.

Thing was though is as the last 3 years since he opened the store he has dreaded coming into the place. Not because he didn’t love the place. He did, more than anything. It’s just that it seemed like every day one of his employees tried to push him to move on because Dean had moved on. However, he could never believe that the Omega had actually moved on with his cousin. A man that Dean all but despised.

“Morning, Clarence!”

He looked up and smiled at Meg as he walked to the counter. “Good morning, Meg.”

They fell into a companionable silence as they did their morning tasks. He flipped the sign and walked back to the counter. “I’m going to go in the office and straighten things out in there. If you need me let me know.”

She nodded. She sighed. “I don’t know why you don’t just move on. I mean, Dean’s moved on.”

“No he hasn’t,” he told her. “Look, Meg, I know that everyone wants me to move on and find someone else, but I can’t. Even to this day I love Dean, actually more today then I did the day he disappeared on me.”

“But he didn’t disappear. He left with your cousin!”

“Not willingly. I feel that in my bones. And if you had seen him on that Skype call you’d know why I can’t just “move on” from him.” He knew that Dean needed him. He knew that deep in his heart the Omega will need him more than he’s ever needed him before. He sighed. “Just drop it and if you bring it up again then you can go home and join everyone else in this fucking town and talk about me and how pathetic I’m being.”

He walked into his office and shut the door. He sighed. He knew that everyone in town felt that he was a pathetic loser that he was pining away for a man who didn’t want anything to do with him. Something inside of him told him that he’d find him and Dean would need him. Plus Dean knew that if Cas believed something then he wouldn’t let it go until he found answers.

He put his coffee and muffins down on his desk. He picked up a picture of the two of them that last summer and reached his fingers out and caressed the glass where Dean’s cheek was. “I know you’re out there, Sweetheart. I know you’re in trouble and I promise you I will find you.” He hugged the picture to himself.

But would he actually find him? Was everyone right? Did Dean not want to be found?

* * *

Dr. Sebastian saw the paramedics wheeling in a tall man with blood everywhere. He rushed to them. “What do we have?”

“Twenty-six year old with bumps, bruises and abrasions. He also has what we’ve concluded is two broken ribs.”

The female paramedic looked at him. “He’s an Omega and he’s the mayor’s Omega.”

Dr. Sebastian shook his head. He wondered though how much of the bruises were actually from the accident and not from “punishments”. “That doesn’t matter to me.”

He and his emergency room team began working on him. “I need to know who can make medical decisions for him. Did Mayor Angelo make it or…?”

“The mayor was dead on scene,” a police officer informed him.

He nodded. “Then find me someone else who can make medical decisions for this man.”

* * *

It was almost closing time and Meg Masters couldn’t wait. It was hella busy today and all she wanted to do was sit and relax. Meg bagged the books for Mrs. Atwater and handed the woman the maroon colored bag with the Sunshine Book Shop logo. “Thank you, Mrs. Atwater. It was so great to see you.”

She waited until the older woman was out the door and then she turned to Ash Michaels saying, “I swear that woman would talk your ear off if you’d let her.”

Garth Fitzgerald rolled his eyes. “Come on, Meg. That’s unfair. She’s lonely. Her husband died last year--”

“I don’t care. I got better things to--” her words cut off when the phone rang. She picked it up on the third ring. “Sunshine Book Shop. How may I help you?”

“This is Officer Matthew Parker of the Texas State Sheriff’s Department. May I speak to uh…Casteel Novak?”

Her stomach dropped. “One moment.” She knocked on the office door and opened the door. “There’s a sheriff from Texas who would like to talk to you.”

He nodded. He picked up the line and answered, “This is Castiel Novak. How may I help you, Sheriff?”

“Hi, Mr. Novak. I wish I had better news for you but do you know Michael Milton?”

His heart hammered in his chest. “Yes. That’s my cousin. What happened?”

“He and his Omega, a…” he read off the paper. “…Dean Winchester Milton were involved in an accident that killed Michael, one horse and injured Dean and three horses.”

His heart hammered heavily in his chest and his stomach rolled. “Dean…? Is Dean okay?” he frantically asked.

“He’s in a coma, Mr. Novak. The Doctor is saying it’s not good.”

He suddenly felt nauseous. Without thinking he asked, “Where is he? What hospital?”

“Sutter’s Creek, Texas. It’s a town outside of Dallas.”

“I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone quickly and grabbed his shop keys. He rushed out of the office and tossed the keys to Ash and Garth. “You two lock up.”

“Where are you goin’, Boss?” Garth asked.

“I finally found him,” he murmured, the realization setting in. He looked at Charlie. “I found him. He’s in a small town outside of Dallas, called Sutter’s Creek.” His heart thudded hard in his chest.

“You have sheriffs looking?” Meg asked.

He shook his head. “No. He and Michael were involved in a car accident. I’m not sure why they called me, but I’ll be gone as long as I need to.”

Ash nodded. Knowing his friend has been waiting for this moment forever, he said, “Don’t worry. Garth and I’ll keep things sane here. You go to him.”

He nodded and walked out. He walked to Gabriel’s bakery and smiled when he seen Sam talking to Gabe. “I found him,” he announced, the emotion soaking into his voice.

“Huh?” Sam asked a little confused. Cas was like a big brother to him now. He had helped him a lot while he was growing up.

“I found Dean,” he told him.

Gabriel dropped the pastry box and the pastries inside scattered. “No…fucking…way…”

Sam stared, his jaw hitting the floor. “You found him?”

He nodded. “He’s in Texas. He’s been in a car accident with Michael. The prognosis doesn’t look good.”

“I’m coming with you,” Sam insisted.

“Me too,” Gabriel said. He looked over at the clerk. “Jo, can you stay until closing?”

She nodded. “Sure, but why?”

“Because Cas found Dean. We’re all going.”

She dropped her jacket. “You…You…You found Dean?”

Cas nodded. “He’s in Texas. He’s been in an accident. Not exactly sure why they called me, but…”

He’d find that out.

* * *

**-Sutter’s Creek, Texas….**

3 hours later, Castiel walked into Sutter’s Creek Memorial Hospital, his heart hammering like a jackhammer. He couldn’t believe it, after 8 years he’d finally see him. He’d finally look into the eyes of the man he’d been in love with since he was a child. He stopped in the main lobby, Gabriel and Sam coming up on each side of him. He followed the directions according to the sign and walked into the Emergency Department. They walked up to the desk and he smiled politely at the nurse behind the counter. “Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. I’m Michael’s cousin and…” his voice trailed off, stuck on what to call himself. “…a friend of Dean Winchester’s. This is my brother, Gabriel and Dean’s little brother, Sam.”

She nodded. “Okay. Wait here and I’ll call Dr. Sebastian. He’s the intending.” She picked up the phone and called Dr. Sebastian to the desk.

Seconds later, tall gray haired man approached them. “I’m Dr. Sebastian.”

“I’m Castiel Novak. This is my brother, Gabriel and Dean’s brother, Sam.”

He nodded. “Nice to meet you. I wish it was under other circumstances.” He heaved a sigh. “We called you because we needed someone to make medical decisions for him. And according to Mayor Angelo’s will, you are the one to do that since you will be taking possession of the Omega if he wakes up.”

Castiel’s heart dropped. “If he wakes up?”

He nodded. “He’s still in his coma. His injuries are extensive. I’m not one-hundred percent sure what is from the accident and what is from…”

Gabriel nodded. “We understand, Doctor. You said Mayor Angelo? Who is that?”

“That’s your cousin, Michael, right?”

The Novaks looked at each other and Sam eyed them both. Well, that explained why they couldn’t find them. Gabriel smiled. “Of course, Doctor. We weren’t aware he was running for mayor,” he lied.

He laughed. “Right. Well, would you two like to see him?” he asked Gabriel and Sam.

Sam nodded vigorously. “Yes! Please.”

He looked at Castiel. “If you would wait, Sir, there are things we need to discuss with Dean and your cousin.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He stood next to the desk and waited. As he waited he got more and more anxious. He watched the nurse’s nose wrinkle at the scent coming off of him. He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I understand.”

He turned to the doctor. “I’m still a little confused as to why Michael wanted me to…”

He shook his head. “You’ll have to ask Mr. Wallace, his attorney about that. He has Michael’s Will. However, Mr. Novak, your cousin is no longer with us.”

He nodded, processing it. “He died?”

He nodded. “According to Mr. Wallace you will be inheriting Dean--”

“Mr. Novak?”

Castiel turned and saw a short, stocky man standing behind them. “Yes?”

“I’m Ted Wallace. I’m Mayor Angelo’s attorney. Under normal circumstances there would be a process with this but with Michael’s death and Dean’s condition I’m going to expedite this process.” He handed him a letter. “This is from Michael.”

He took the envelope from him and opened it. He unfolded the letter and began reading to himself:

**_**Dear Castiel,** _ **

**__ **

**_**If you’re reading this then something has happened to me and you’ve now gained possession of the one thing I knew would destroy your life to lose: Dean.** _ **

**_**Good luck with the idiot. I return him to you the way he should have been if you actually had the balls to teach him correctly. I highly doubt he’ll be the Dean you remember. He’s too damn frightened to be anything other than what I told him to be.** _ **

**_**Remember, Castiel, I told you if I found a way that I would destroy your life. Well the day I met Dean and saw how you were with him I knew that he was the thing to take from you.** _ **

**_**So, again, good luck with the little bitch. Enjoy trying to put him right again.** _ **

**__ **

Castiel growled as he balled the letter up. That arrogant asshole abused his love all to get back at him for having a better life than he had. He looked at Ted and asked, “Is there something I need to sign?”

“So are you agreeing to take possession of Dean Winchester Milton the formerly registered Omega of your cousin Michael Angelo Milton?”

He nodded. “Yes. Absolutely.”

He nodded. “Then sign this.” He handed him a few pages of formal paperwork.

He quickly read the pages and then signed his name. He slid it back to him. Ted handed him a possession card and shook his hand. “This is also yours.”

He took the manila envelope from him and nodded. The older man turned and walked out of the building. Castiel opened the manila envelope and looked inside. He dumped out the contents on the desk. There was a brown envelope about the size of a check. He slid it aside, but looked at everything else. Dean’s necklace, the one that Sam gave him for Christmas when he was 13. The ring that was his mother’s and his heart stuttered when he saw it. The promise ring he had given to Dean on Valentine’s Day. He stuck both rings into his pocket. Slid the necklace to the side and continued to go through the contents. He concluded it was everything that Michael took off of him when he kidnapped him 8 years ago.

“Everything okay?”

He looked at Dr. Sebastian and nodded. “Yes. Everything is better now. May I see Dean, please?”

“Absolutely.” He started walking with him. “Here’s the thing, Mr. Novak. Dean’s hooked up to machines. Right now he’s having assistance to breathe.”

He nodded. “Will he make it or will there be a bigger decision I need to make?”

“We’re not sure yet. What we do know is he has been highly abused. From the x-rays that I’ve seen he’s got broken bones that haven’t healed correctly. From the accident he has a bruised and sprained shoulder from the belt. He has two broken ribs on his right side, probably from the car flipping over and him slamming into the door.”

He nodded. He listened to the rest of Dean’s injuries and noted that when Dean made it out of the hospital not only would he have some deconditioning to do but he would have to help the man he loved heal from his injuries. He put a hand on the door to Dean’s room and took a breath. He pulled the door open and he felt like he was hit with a Mack truck by the sight before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump here...Dean wakes up.
> 
> Things don't start off well....

The sight made his knees weak and his chest feel heavy. Cas couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A much older Dean lay motionless in the bed, a machine beeping with his heartbeat in the distance. The hissing sound from the air machine filling the silence where the beeps didn’t. There were tubes coming out of everywhere. He saw the bruises, abrasions and cuts on his beautiful face. He attempted to step forward but his knees were weak and he almost fell over.

Gabriel was right to his side almost immediately. “I gotcha, Little Brother. I gotcha.”

Cas reached out, his hand shaking violently. “Babe…Dean…” He gently reached out for Dean’s hand, feeling his warmth had emotion overtaking him and to everyone’s shock he burst into tears as he fell to his knees. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to his hand. “God, Baby… I’ve missed you so much.”

Sam stood and walked to Cas and rubbed his back as the man sobbed. Castiel looked at his brother, Sam and the doctor. “Can I have a moment, please?” he asked, tearfully.

They nodded and walked out. Castiel kissed his hand again. “God, Baby, I have missed you so much. So very much. I love you, Sweetheart. I have no idea what Michael said to you to keep you with him, but I want you to know that I don’t blame you for staying. I know you wouldn’t have gone willingly with Michael and I know you wouldn’t have stayed unless you had felt you had to. I don’t know what Michael said to you to keep you with him and all I can say is none of it is true. I have looked for you **_**everywhere**_** and I tried so hard to get you back.” He felt the sobs in his throat, but he kept them at bay, his words dripping with tears. “Please, come back to me and I promise, I promise you that I will take the rest of my life to prove to you that I want you with me, to stand by my side the way that we had always talked about.” That vow broke the dam and he began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**-2 Weeks Later…**

Castiel hadn’t left the hospital until the staff had kicked him out well after visiting hours. The nurses pleading with him to get some sleep. Of course he had only slept in his rental car and then went back to the hotel long enough to shower and change then he’d go back to the hospital.

He spent every hour of visiting time with Dean. Talking to him and reading to him. A few times while he waited for Dean to wake up, the police gave him updates on the crash. He had figured out what was in that brown envelope--a check for $700,000 dollars. It was his “fee” for taking Dean. He took the money, but not for payment or anything. He took it to open an account in the bank for Dean to use. The police had told him that in their preliminary investigation that Michael had caused the accident that killed himself and 2 horses.

That information pissed him off. They had buried Michael in his hometown in a suburb of Chicago and even though his aunt, uncle and his parents insisted that he go to the funeral he refused. In fact, over the last 8 years he’s all but orphaned himself from his parents because they kept trying to tell him that Michael would have never taken Dean Winchester. He knew otherwise, but they didn’t want to him say it. To everyone in the Novak-Milton family Michael could do no wrong.

Which is why Dean had always told him that they didn’t need their biological families, that they would make their own. However, what was one supposed to do when that family you had made for yourselves all but turned their backs on you when you believed something that evidence was saying otherwise. The only ones who hadn’t done that was Gabriel and Sam. They had helped him with leads and other things in finding Dean.

His family is the wealthiest family in Arcadia and unfortunately despite saying they would never care the type of Omega their boys ended up with, they cared when he ended up with Dean. He knew why but it still wasn’t fair to Dean. They didn’t want Dean’s upbringing and his father to invade their world. It was no secret in town that John Winchester was a drunk and was physically, emotionally and mentally abusive to his 2 Omega boys. Which is why after Dean had disappeared Sam all but lived with him for the better part of his high school years. Now, he lived with Gabriel.

He had suspected since Sam had turned 18 that there may be something happening between the 2 of them but he figured if there was that they’d tell him about it when they felt comfortable to do so. The 3 of them had gotten close over the last 8 years and he could say besides Dean, Sam was his best friend and he loved him like a little brother.

He stood and walked to one of the large windows in Dean’s room and looked out. As small towns went it didn’t have much to look at. It was like a desert with a few sections of greenery. However, the sunlight made it dreadfully hot. There would never be a complaint again from him about Arcadia’s weather.

“Mmm…”

Cas turned, rushing to Dean. He took his hand. “I’m here, Baby. I’m here.” He hit the nurse call button.

Dean groaned again. There was a thick fog pushing down on him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe! His heart slammed into his chest and began racing in as panic sat in. There was something pressing against his throat. Something that wouldn’t move. Where was he? Why couldn’t he open his eyes? Had Alpha drugged him again? No, that couldn’t be right. This didn’t feel like all the other times. This…this felt different. The drug Alpha used usually made him feel weak and majorly groggy. This fog…it made him feel different. More oppressed. It held him down this time, choking him.

What had he done this time to get drugged? Lately he hadn’t had to do much to get abused or drugged. Most days he just had to exist. His heart thudded in his chest. He tried to think of what possibly he could have done to deserve this treatment. What had he done to deserve to be in the basement? His mind began racing with thoughts, but there wasn’t a clear picture. It was all pixelated.

His stomach fluttered and his chest tightened. He tried lifting his arms, but they felt heavy, like they were being held down. Confused, panicked, he kept trying. This time they moved and he touched his chest. He felt material. Which meant that he wasn’t naked in the basement. So, where was he? When he was in the basement he was always naked. His hand continued up his chest and that’s when he felt the plastic tube.

What the hell!?! Why did he have this tube?! Immediately he wrapped heavy, weak fingers around it and started pulling. He felt the instant pain shoot through his body and he coughed past the tube. He felt a force stopping him and he fought against whatever it was. As he fought, he heard a voice in the distance. A solid, real, familiar voice. Despite not recognizing it, it started to calm him. His heart raced. He didn’t like that idea. He didn’t like the idea of a voice he didn’t recognize being able to calm his inner omega. Then realization slammed into him…he’d know that voice anywhere, even now.

_Castiel…Castiel?_

_How…what…was he doing here? Why was he here? What did he want? He gave me up. He gave me away to a sadistic man when he was tired of me, so why was he here now?_

If Cas was here was he hallucinating? Is that a side effect to the drug in his system--hallucinations? He didn’t remember hallucinations before. At least none like this. He forced himself to focus. He realized he was in a bed…which meant…he wasn’t at home. At home he slept on the floor near the bed. The only time he was allowed to sleep in bed was when Alpha wanted to be intimate and that wasn’t exactly something to brag about. The man may have been an Alpha, but he wasn’t very good with sex.

He heard the beeping and hissing of medical machines and panic ran him cold. The scent of antiseptic and bleach filled his nostrils. He was in the hospital?! Why was he in the hospital. He shifted and immense pain shot through him. Everywhere seemed to ache. His head to his feet, with certain spots hurting more than others--like his entire right side. As he recognizing pain, the recollection of voices not sounding like a Charlie Brown movie had him listening to see if he could recognize any voices that sounded familiar, because he couldn’t have heard Cas, right?

“Dean, please, Sweetheart, calm down.”

Just the sound of the man’s voice set his entire body into a calming state. There was only one Alpha who did that. Not even Michael did it when he panicked or whatever and he **_**was**_** his Alpha.

“That’s it, Baby. Just calm down.” He soothed him by shooshing him. He pressed his lips to his forehead. “That’s a good boy.” He kissed his forehead again. “Good boy.”

 _Was Alpha fucking with me?_

His eyes fluttered. That was new. The effects of the drug must be wearing off enough to move himself. He groaned as his pains throbbed.

“Baby, I’m here. I promise they’re gonna remove the tube, but you have to calm down first, please.”

 _Remove the tube?_ What in the hell happened? He tried to force himself to remember what was going on, what had happened. The only thing that came clearly into his mind was that he and Michael were driving and that he was _extremely_ angry with him…but that was it. Everything else was a blurry mess.

Again, he moaned and his eyes fluttered open. However, his eyesight was blurry. He could make out people, colors, but nothing else really. He saw a man in a white lab coat and 2 women in ugly green scrubs, so Dean concluded they were nurses. He scanned the room with his eyes and saw a gangly tall young man. Who was that? Could that be Sam? How pathetic was he sounding right now? He didn’t even recognize his own damn brother.

His eyes continued to another man, this man was much shorter than the other men with brownish-blond hair. Then his eyes fell on a dark haired man with blue eyes. Those eyes haunted him even to this day. _He was here!_ It wasn’t a hallucination! _He was really and truly here!_ But why? If he didn’t want him why was he here?

Once he had calmed down and the the doctor examined him, he said, “Okay, Dean, I’m going to remove the tube now. But there are steps to this, so we’re going to take it one step at a time.” He smiled. “First, we’re going to raise the head of your bed up.” With the help from one of the nurses he raised Dean basically to a sitting position. He smiled wider. “Good job.” He continued to instruct Dean on what he was doing every step of the way. He explained what each instrument and piece of equipment he was using to extubate him was.

He did a last minute check of vitals and everything else before he began the removal. “Okay, Dean, I want you to take some really big breaths for me. Really big breaths.”

The Omega did as he asked and took the biggest breaths he could. He smiled. “That’s great, Dean. Okay, now I want you to take a really deep breath and hold it and as you do that I’m going to pull the tube, okay?”

He did a slight nod to indicate he understood. Dr. Sebastian nodded. “Good. Now, deep breath, really deep breath and hold it when I tell you to.” He quickly cut the tape from him, gently tugging on it from his neck. The nurse held the tube as he removed the tape. “Great job, Dean.”

Castiel smiled at him. “You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Okay, Dean, deep breath in.” Again Dean did as he was told. “Okay, now take a deep breath in and hold it. When you do that I’m going to pull the tube. Okay, ready? 1…2…3…and go.” When Dean held the breath, Dr. Sebastian quickly pulled the tube from his mouth. “Good job, Dean! All right.”

As soon as the tube was out of Dean’s mouth he began coughing. He grabbed his suction vacuum and began cleaning out his mouth. “Now you’ll be hoarse for a few days,” he said as he began putting the nasal breather into his nose and around his ears. “But with water and resting your voice you should be okay.” He smiled. “Nurse Amanda brought you a white board and a marker in case you wanted to talk to your Alpha and your family.”

 _His what?!_ His eyes bulged and just as the doctor predicted when he spoke it came out hoarsely, “What?!”

“Dean, don’t talk,” Sam told him. “Not for a little while anyway.”

“I’ll explain everything,” Cas told him.

A little while later, the doctor left, leaving Dean with Sam, Gabriel and Castiel. He looked at them all, picked up the white board and the marker. He began to frantically write.

****What happened?** **

Sam, Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other. Finally, Cas answered, “You were in a car accident, Dean.”

He nodded. ****Where’s Michael?****

Something twisted in Cas’ heart, but he answered, “He died two weeks ago, Sweetheart.”

He whipped his head up, his jaw hitting the floor. ****He’s dead?!****

Castiel nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. Dean moved his legs away from him. “Yes. He had extensive injuries from the accident.”

He couldn’t believe it. 8 years…8 years of unimaginable torture and being degraded was all over. What was he supposed to do now though? Was he free? ****What happens to me now?****

The man’s blue eyes looked at him. “Well, Sweetheart….”

Dean looked into his eyes and saw him debating with himself. He began writing, ****Just say it, Cas.****

“He’s willed you over to me.”

****Willed me over? Like I’m a possession?** **

Cas shook his head, but stopped. He sighed. “Well, yes. In Michael’s way of thinking.” He reached for him and took his hand. “But I have never thought like that.”

Dean jerked his hand free and studied the man before him, eyes narrowing. Who was he kidding? He wrote on the board: ****You’re joking, right?”****

“No, Dean. You know I have never thought of you as an object like most of my family has.”

****Then why did you give me to him?** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas reconnect...a little.
> 
> And Dean heads home...to Arcadia

Cas went numb. He shook his head, denying the entire statement. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp.

Sam looked at his brother, shocked. “Come again?”

Dean sighed. He remembered that day. It was his 18th birthday. His mind must be clearing a little more. Instead of allowing his mind to travel down a road he didn’t want to go down, he wrote on the white board: ****I didn’t stutter, Sam. I asked Cas why he gave me to Michael.****

Cas felt the tears well up in his eyes. “I didn’t!” He saw Dean look away from him in disbelief. He took his hands and looked into his eyes. “I would have never done that.”

“Yeah, Dean-O, Cassie doesn’t share very well as it is, do you really think he’d just hand you over like you were an object he didn’t want anymore?”

Sam put his hands on the foot of Dean’s bed and looked at his brother. “Gabriel’s right. Cas loves you, Dean--” he stopped when he saw the scrawled statement.

****Right! That’s what he did!** **

“No it’s not!” Cas screamed, the tears breaking free. “I never did anything of the sort. Damn it!”

Gabriel stepped over to his brother. “I remember that day very clearly, Dean, because it was the day that my baby brother’s entire world fell apart.”

Dean looked at the man standing with Cas as united front and waved for him to continue. Gabriel exhaled. “We were in the newly finished basement of our parents’ house. We were getting ready to watch a movie--the Star Wars movie with the Ewoks--however, you had to have the snack you usually ate during movies, so Cassie told you it was probably still upstairs. If not then he’d run to the store for you.” He held up a finger in a gesture for him to wait. “The only reason why I remember that is because Benny and I teased you both over it.”

Gabriel smirked. “You went upstairs and after about fifteen minutes Cas looked around and mentioned that he was going to go check on you.”

Sam chuckled. “I remember that because you guys made whip cracking sounds.”

“Right. So, Cas goes upstairs about five minutes later he came back down screaming, frantic.”

Sam jumped in this time. “He was talking so fast, so frantic that we had to slow him down to figure out what he said and he said two words: Dean’s gone.”

Dean stopped and looked up at Castiel. He remembered enough about the Alpha to know that when he was this upset it was because he was being honest. He looked down at his hands. They were bruised and cut up. He looked at Cas. “Why didn’t you look for me?”

His voice was so soft and barely audible that Cas barely heard him. He came back over and sat down on the bed. “I did,” he said calmly, softly. “Dean, baby, I’ve been looking for you for eight years. Thanksgiving is the first time I got so close to finding you, but by the time I had asked Charlie to hack the IP address and find me your location, Michael had killed it.”

“He’s right, Dean,” Sam told him. “The three of us have been searching for you even when everyone else wanted to believe those stupid letters you supposedly sent.”

Dean’s head whipped up and he closed his eyes, his mind spinning. “What letters?” he asked, pushing his voice. “I never wrote anyone. I believed that everyone wanted to forget about me.”

“I know you didn’t,” Castiel told him.

“How did you know I didn’t if everyone else did?”

“Because for one thing you don’t write with such a girly flourish and for another the way the letters were worded didn’t sound like you.” He reached for his hand. “Baby, we’ve been writing to each other since we were able to write. Hell I still have all of the ones you gave me. They’re in that wood box that you made for me for my fourteenth birthday. If I don’t know how you speak and write by now then I think I no longer need to hold the title of your best friend.”

Cas smiled. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He leaned back and dipped his hand into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the necklace that Sam had given him. “With me regaining my status as your Alpha--if you want me to call myself that--I got your stuff back.”

Dean gasped. He hadn’t seen that in 8 years. Michael told him that he burnt it during one of his ‘punishable moments’. “Where was it?”

“I don’t know,” Cas answered and put it around his neck. “I just know that when Michael’s attorney handed me a manila envelope, inside was the necklace, your wallet--remind me when we get home to update your driver’s license--”

He looked at him. “I can drive again?”

He nodded. “Yes. In fact, Baby’s been waiting for you. She’s currently in my garage--or our garage.”

“You got Baby?” He looked at Sam. He coughed and took the water Gabriel handed him. This time he wrote it down: ****Didn’t dad take her back?****

Sam shook his head. “No. Cas wouldn’t let him. They went to court over the car and some of your other possessions--which Cas won.”

Dean looked at the Alpha. Michael was wrong? But how…? He sounded so convincing then. He made it sound convincing. He made it all sound so convincing. That he wouldn’t be missed, that no one cared and that no one was looking. But if this was to be believed then…

Cas had been looking for him for almost a decade. His brow furrowed as he rubbed at his forehead, the headache starting.

Sam looked at him. “Getting a headache?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Big Guy.”

He smiled. “Bye, Gabe.”

The shorter Alpha kissed the top of his head. “Good to have you back, Little Brother.”

Dean’s heart swelled. “I’m not back yet.”

“Maybe not,” Gabriel said, “But if you give us a chance we’ll help you get there.”

Sam walked to his brother and hugged him. “I’ve missed you so much and I know we don’t do chick flick moments, but it’s been eight years, man, give me this one.”

He laughed. “I love you, Sammy,” he whispered.

He hugged him around the shoulders. “I love you too.”

Cas walked to him and squeezed his hand. Dean looked at him. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?”

He stopped. “Do you not want me to?”

He shook his head. He’d been alone for a better part of 8 years. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. “No, but I am hungry.”

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Let me talk to Dr. Sebastian and I’ll see if I can smuggle in a bacon double cheeseburger, onion rings and a milkshake, okay?”

His head whipped up again and he smiled. He nodded. He had fantasies about eating one of those again. He couldn’t wait, hopefully the doc let him have it.

* * *

Castiel walked into the hospital carrying a large bag of greasy fast food and a drink carrier with 2 large chocolate shakes. He had talked to Dr. Sebastian and he had permitted it, even though he didn’t usually. He walked back into the room to see Dean flipping through the TV channels on an old TV. “Anything good on?”

“Hell no,” he murmured. He pushed the tray away from him and looked up at Cas. His green eyes--which had looked so sad--lit up with happiness. “He let you?”

He nodded. “He’s bending the rules just for tonight.” He brought another wheeled table over and put everything on top. He slid him his large milkshake and a straw. “Enjoy, Sweetheart.”

He smiled. He ripped the paper off the straw and put it into the cup. “No making fun of me. It’s been over eight years since I had one of these.”

He laughed softly and began pulling out their food as he said, “I’ll try my best.”

Dean took the drink into his hands and sipped vigorously. The chocolatey sweetness exploded on his tongue and he let out a moan that didn’t make Cas laugh, but made his mind go to another place. “Damn, I’ve missed those.”

Cas smiled as he scented the air--happy Omega. The best scent in the world. “May I sit across from you on the bed?”

He nodded. He slid his burger and onion rings in front of him. “What did you get?”

“Same as you, except fries.” He sipped his milkshake. “How’s your headache?” he asked as he slid onto the bed.

“It’s okay,” he answered. He took a big bite and moaned in food ecstasy.

Cas stiffled the moan as he hardened again. _Damn it._

“Cas?”

He looked up from his food and smiled. “Yes, Dean?”

The Omega slid the tray away and gently took Cas’ t-shirt in his hand, pulling him gently too him. He pressed his lips to his. Cas moaned as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t a lusty kiss. This was more of a kiss that told Cas ‘thank you’. Dean let go of him and whispered, “Thank you.”

He smiled and touched his cheek gently with his fingertips. “Anytime, Sweetheart.” He sighed. He missed touching him and not just in the sexy ‘I need you’ kind of way, but in the way that they touched when they were just hanging out. “I missed you.”

He smiled, a blush making the dust of freckles stand out more. “I missed you too.” He sighed. “I can’t believe I let him make me think that you--”

“Hey,” Cas said reaching for him. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re together now and we have the rest of our lives to get to where we used to be, Baby. We’ll get you better, I’ll make sure of it.”

He exhaled deeply and winced. “Okay, that was a bad idea.”

Castiel chuckled. “Oh! I have an idea. How do you feel about either a Netflix marathon of something off our list or a Hulu show?”

Dean smirked as he bit into an onion ring. “You still have the Netflix account?”

He nodded. “I’ve added some shows that I think you’d like to watch with me, but I also have an almost ad-free Hulu account.” He shrugged. “I don’t watch much TV.”

He nodded. “Neither do I. I haven’t watched TV since you and I had that bingeathon of…what was it?”

Cas smiled. “NYPD Blue, I believe. I haven’t watched since you…”

He nodded, taking a drink of his shake. “Well then we could always pick up where we left off. Do you remember?”

“Um…season three, episode twelve.” He smirked. “However, we could just start over, since we have a flight back home in a few days.”

He froze for a moment and looked at the man. “We’re going to fly home?”

He nodded. “Unless you don’t want to fly. We could always drive the rental home, but that’ll be about ten hours and with your ribs I don’t know--”

“Will you drug me?”

The shock of his question made him swallow a half chewed fry. He began coughing. He took a drink, washing it down. He coughed a couple of more times. Dean looked at him concerned. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Sorry,” he replied, hoarse. “Did you just ask me if I was going to drug you to get you on the plane?”

He nodded. “That’s how Michael did things.”

He nodded. _Note to self: Remember he has trust issues, you’ll have to regain his trust._ “Well, I was going to bribe you with what I usually bribed you with, do you remember?” He wiped his fingers off on a napkin.

Dean looked down at his half-eaten burger and smirked. “Um…before or after we began sleeping together?”

He laughed. “Before, Sweetheart.”

He nodded, blushing a little. “TV binge on your laptop and cuddling.”

He nodded. “Would that be something that you’d be willing to try or…?”

Dean knew what he was asking him. He knew he wasn’t ready for the full aspects of their romantic relationship--even if he did miss them more than anything--but he’d give anything to have his best friend back. “Answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

He laughed softly. “All right. Shoot.”

“Is there a way you can stick around tonight?”

He looked into his green eyes and saw the plea that was there. “If I enforce the “Alpha” card I can, but from what I remember last time--”

“Do it,” he interjected. He looked into his blue eyes and sighed. He could never not tell him anything. “I…I…I don’t like to be alone. It-it-it-it scares me, Cas.”

He reached over and took his hand. “Scares you how, Sweetheart?”

“He’d-He’d-He’d leave me alone for long periods of time.” He looked up at him. “And you have no idea how lonely that is and how much your mind can play with you and scare you.” He sighed. “To go from being inseparable with you to not…”

Cas pushed the table back and slid forward. “Hey, hey, hey. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He took his face gently in his and looked into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, Sweetheart. I’m here as long as you want me to be.” He looked into his eyes. “I know you and I aren’t going to be like we were before he took you just yet, if at all, but I want to be your friend at the very least and if you let me I want to take care of you.”

He looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity he saw there. “I’d really like that. It might be nice to be taken care of.”

He laughed and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. He stood from the bed, pushed the table back to the bed. He walked to the chair by the bed and pulled out his laptop from the messenger bag he had brought. He powered the laptop up and typed in his password. He looked at Dean. “Do you still want to do NYPD Blue or something else?”

“Can I see what’s on Hulu?”

He nodded and double clicked on the app. “You pick a show and I’ll go talk to Dr. Sebastian.”

Dean looked at him, panic running through him. “You’re coming right back, right?”

He nodded. “A Texas tornado couldn’t keep me a way, Baby.” He kissed his hair. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

He nodded. “I can pick anything?”

“Anything. It’s your choice.” He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to the admittance desk. “Can I speak to Dr. Sebastian?”

She nodded. “Let me call him.”

About 5 minutes later, Dr. Sebastian approached Castiel. “What can I do for you, Mr. Novak?”

“I’m invoking my Alpha Card to stay with Dean until he’s released.” He looked at the man in the wide black rimmed glasses and white lab coat.

He nodded. “Okay. Let’s go fill out the Alpha-Omega rooming paper.” He looked over at Castiel. “Can Dean sign his name?”

“Of course he can.”

Sebastian nodded. “Well, let’s go. Then I’ll call housekeeping and we can set up your bed.”

They walked into the room a couple of minutes later and Dr. Sebastian smiled at Dean. “Enjoying your burger, Dean?”

Dean smiled, his cheeks kinda chipmunked. “Yes,” he said around the food. He looked at Cas, then the Doctor and then went back to his burger.

Castiel looked at the doctor. He took the paper that the doctor had and walked to Dean. “Sweetheart, do you know what this is?”

He looked at the paper. “Isn’t that the paper that you had to sign when I got my appendix out?”

He chuckled. “Yes. Sort of. Then that was an Alpha Intent Consent Form. This is to allow me to stay until you get out of the hospital.”

“Now, Dean, I must ask you…do you consent to have Castiel with you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he said with a smile. “Sign where it says ‘Omega Signature’.”

He did as the doctor asked and then looked at the rest of the paper. He saw the part asking about Cas’ Omega ownership card. “Did Michael’s attorney give you a card?”

He nodded. “Yes. I even got it verified, Honey. I promise I can do this all legally.”

He nodded. “Good, because they ask for your Omega License number.”

He laughed. He and Dr. Sebastian took care of the paperwork associated with allowing him to stay until Dean’s released in a few days, then he left. Cas looked at Dean. “May I lay with you until they bring my bed?”

He nodded. “Is there a way we can clear the table off and bring the laptop over so we can both watch?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Are you done? You still have onion rings left.”

He nodded. “I couldn’t eat anymore. Not used to eating so much as it is.”

“Dr. Sebastian did say you were malnourished, but that’s okay. We’ll get you back to fighting weight.” He gently slid in on the bed. “If you want to you can cuddle me while we watch, okay?”

He whipped his head around. “Seriously?!”

He nodded. “Yes. If you remember correctly I’m a cuddler.”

Dean smiled, sighed. _I think this might be the start of something amazing._

* * *

**-4 Days Later…**

Castiel walked into the room to see Dean and Sam arguing about something. In the last few days he and Dean have been inseparable. The morning after they spent the night together--which Cas hadn’t slept so well in 8 years--he had called Gabriel and asked him to get his bag and to run to the store to get pajamas for Dean so he doesn’t have to wear the gown anymore. About midday Dean had been off the breathing machine completely. Dr. Sebastian stating simply, “It would seem the Alpha is good for you, Dean. You’re healing faster.”

Dean’s response had excited him into thinking that maybe someday they could ease into the forever like they had planned. By his reaction to the pajamas and the shower, it’d been a while since Dean wore quality clothing or even took a shower without being afraid of being beaten or something. 2 days ago was the first time that Dr. Sebastian gave him the go ahead to try the shower. So Cas had bought a soft “Omega special” towel and had bought 6 other outfits for him so he had clothes he could wear when they flew home and while they were home.

He’d thought of ways to not leave Dean alone for long periods of time. He thought of finding something for him to do at the bookstore. He thought of talking to Dean about it on the way home. Coming back to reality, he said, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Dean’s panicking about flying,” Sam told him.

Cas nodded. “I told you he’d do that, Sam.”

Dean looked at the Alpha. “You’re going to be on the plane, right?”

He nodded. “Our seats are right next to each other, Sweetheart.” He had to pay extra money to get the seats next to each other, but Dean didn’t need to know that. “I also paid the fee for us to use WiFi. So if you want we can watch that True Crime girl you found a few days ago and we’ve been watching her cases, okay?”

He nodded. He actually enjoyed the True Crime girl because he liked discussing the crime with Cas and talking about possible theories to what had really happened. He actually thought the way Cas’ mind worked was really sexy and that was a little unusual in his opinion. He hadn’t been turned on by an Alpha’s voice or the way he thought about things since Cas.

The last few days he was enjoying getting to know Cas again and he hoped that at some point he could say they were friends. However, he had a feeling with what happened 2 nights ago that they would be more than just friends. 2 nights ago, he had a nightmare about one of the first nights that he was with Michael after being kidnapped. Instead of doing what Michael had done, Cas climbed into bed next to him and let him scent him. Scenting him calmed him and he fell back to sleep.

He was beginning to think that everything that Michael had said was absolutely wrong. That Cas had always wanted him and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Hell, the Alpha didn’t even find someone else to have sex with or to have a relationship with, which told him that the Alpha hadn’t had sex in 8 years. There seemed to be some kind of weird turn-on about that. To know that the man that he remembered being so desperately in love with growing up had never moved on felt really nice because he hadn’t either. Not emotionally and physically he was forced into having sex with someone. Not only biology, but because Michael used it as a form of control. In fact he used any kinds of intimacy as a form of control with Dean.

Despite the drugs he had been forced to take over the years and all the other abuse he was forced into he remembered some of his and Cas’ most intimate moments. He remembered one time in particular where he had gotten extremely messy with slick, cum and sweat and the orgasms were **_**amazing**_**. That happened the summer before he had been kidnapped.

They had talked about the kidnapping and what Cas had done briefly, but they hadn’t gone in-depth on it, mostly because Dean had gotten upset, but listening to Cas’ aftermath it got to him. The guy had been through hell. He had tried to get people to listen to him that he hadn’t just up and left with Michael that the man had taken him, but no one would listen. Not even his parents listened. Cas let him know that Gabe, Charlie, Sam and himself had never given up finding him. Sometimes Charlie wondered if they could find him because she knows how people can just fall off the grid and it takes a very long time to connect the dots to find them.

It felt good that at least some of their friends didn’t believe that he would have been so cold and callous to just decide that Cas wasn’t what he wanted anymore and leave it at that. If the last few days showed him anything about the way the man would be as an Alpha he couldn’t wait actually. He sighed softly. “Oh, Cas?”

“Yeah, Baby?”

“You don’t live with your parents still do you?”

He shook his head. “No. I have lived alone for with my two cats and Harley--”

Dean froze. “Harley? Harley’s still alive?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She’s nine and she misses you.” He smiled. “I have 2 shorthaired cats--I kept your allergy in mind--there’s Tux and Callie.”

He smiled. “Cool. I can’t believe you kept Harley.”

“Of course I did!” Cas said smiling. “She’s our baby before we planned on having one.” He sighed. “Let’s go home, Sweetheart.”

 _Home._ Would he finally feel safe and loved again?

* * *

This is Harley (She turned 9 in April)

This is Tux (he is 5 years old) Callie (she's 2 years old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Omega Towel: Is an EXTREMELY soft towel that is for Omegas and their comfortability.
> 
> Question: Should some of their friends come to the house when they get home or be them for a for a few days?
> 
> Next Up: They go home to Arcadia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home in Arcadia...things go okay...until Dean gets overwhelmed...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49528032833/in/dateposted-public/)

Castiel pulled into the town limits of Arcadia and looked over at a sleeping Omega. Dean had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into their drive from the airport. It felt really good to have him with him again. It also felt good that he knew the man he loved so well, that he knew he wouldn’t have left willingly, unlike what Michael wanted everyone to believe.

From the conversations that they’ve had for the last few days the Omega had been abused in every way possible. He had scars on his body from being whipped, beaten and everything. Just knowing that someone had hurt Dean like that made him very angry.

Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering open. “Dude, you stink.”

He chuckled softly. “Hey, Babe, we’re home.”

He looked around, blocking his eyes from the shining sun. He looked at the beautiful gray and white 2-story home. He felt his stomach flutter with excitement, then he heard the reminder: _Don’t get too excited. You’ll probably only know the basement or the kitchen. You won’t be allowed in the rest of the house._ He sighed and slowly got out of the car. He heard the sound of flapping rubber and looked up to see a medium-sized dog with perked up pointy ears and dark brown and tan fur running toward them.

Before Cas could command Harley to do anything she jumped on Dean, putting her paws on his chest, her butt moving as excitedly as her tail. “I told you she missed you.” He watched the Omega stiffen at first until he stared into her eyes and then he watched the emeralds swim with tears as he hugged her.

“Harley!” he exclaimed and hugged her tighter. He went down with her and held on. “God! I missed you!”

Cas smiled, tears coming to his own eyes as he watched his Omega be reunited with the puppy he had loved from the moment that they got her. “Let’s go inside, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. Cas held out his hand and the Omega cautiously took it. He walked them both to the door, Harley walking beside Dean just as they had trained her. They walked up on the porch and he watched Dean as he looked around. “It’s the house you said you wanted when we were in high school.”

He could see that. It was the exact house he liked. Of course the home was a different color. His heart fluttered a little when he realized that it was the color that they had said they would paint it. He couldn’t believe that this man would have waited and done all of this. Did he really love him that much?

Cas turned and punched in the code to turn the house alarm off. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. He took Dean’s hand. “Ready?”

He nodded. He stepped into the house and almost immediately felt the vibe was different. It felt different in here than it had in Michael’s house the entire time that he lived there. There was a warmness here. He looked around in the foyer and saw the dark wood doors, the greeting of the powdery green walls. It gave the room a warmth that he had never felt before and he really liked it. He looked at the dark wood table that matched the doors that was to his right. There was a basket that he had a feeling Cas would put the mail. Then a ceramic bowl that matched the green walls that he guessed that they would put the keys, in fact, there was a set of keys there now.

His heart pounded hard in his chest as he recognized the keychain. It was one of those cheesy couples keychains. He picked them up and looked at the picture. “Oh my God...” he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. “We look so young!”

He laughed softly. “That’s because we were young. We were two years into our relationship, so…about sixteen or seventeen years old.”

“Wow…” he murmured. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He sighed. “Are these Baby’s keys?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t know where else to put them, so…”

He exhaled and stared at the silver key that hung off the chain. He missed the freedom that was there when he drove the Impala. He missed just jumping into the car and going for a day trip or even to the store.

“You’ll get inside of her again, Sweetheart. I promise. I hope you do remember that I have never taken away your freedom even when you thought of me as your Alpha. I would never do that. I liked your independence, I _love_ your independence.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49528542311/in/dateposted-public/)

He nodded. He wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t help but doubt that he was telling the truth. He put the keys back into the dish and touched the wood of the table. He looked ahead but to the right and saw the kitchen. He headed for the room and stopped as he entered the archway. It was gorgeous!

Neutral cream wall, with the cherry wood cupboards and drawers. He stepped further into the room and jumped back when he seen the shiny cherry wood floor. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, rushing to him.

“I…I…” he looked down at the floor. “…the floor is…”

He looked down and recognition dawned. “Oh! Baby, it’s okay. Go ahead. I modeled the kitchen after the way you wanted it,” he told him as he ushered him into the kitchen.

Dean looked down at the floor. “So, you’re okay with me…?”

“Of course,” he reassured him. “Baby, this is your home. At least I’d like it to be. And I hope someday you do.”

Overwhelmed, Dean closed his eyes as his chest hitched. He forgot how kind he was. He wasn’t used to that. He wasn’t used to being treated equally. He remembered things about Cas that he would use to help him get through moments with Michael, but to actually be face to face with it now it was a little overwhelming. He walked forward and touched the wooden built-in. He stepped further into the room and smiled.

He had to give the Alpha credit, he listened. He remembered the conversation almost vividly. He had told Cas that he wanted to have at least 4 ovens and a microwave and by the looks of it there was. 2 with the stove and 2 in the built-in he just touched. Above some kind of counter was the microwave. Over by a large bay window was a table that sat 4 people and he smiled when he saw the calico colored cat sleeping in a wicker cat bed. “Is that Callie?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Tux is probably upstairs. He likes sleeping on our--I mean, my bed.” He nodded toward the 2-year old Cat. “Go say hi.”

“He doesn’t like pet hair,” he murmured.

His heart ached. Would he ever get past the fear he saw in his eyes at the thought of his cousin? “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

He wondered what that would feel like. Never having to worry about being beaten or sexually abused, or being shoved in the basement because he didn’t want to look at you anymore. He sighed and walked to Callie. He tentatively reached out and petted her. She almost instantly purred into his touch. He smiled and lifted her into his arms.

Cas watched the Omega as he cuddled the youngest of their pets. He had a feeling that he would bond with both Callie and Tux. The 3 of them shared one thing in common: they’d been abused.

“How old is she?”

“Two years old. I got her about a year and half ago. Um…Gabriel found her in the dumpster at his bakery. She’s blind in her right eye.”

“How?” he asked as he stood with her tucked in his arms.

“We’re not exactly sure how,” he admitted. “Dr. Richardson said that it looked like she was the runt and tossed in the dumpster so it could have happened then or at some point before Gabe found her. He would have taken her but his and Sam’s landlord doesn’t allow pets.”

“They live together?”

He nodded. “They’ve lived together for about two years now.” He smirked when he saw the look on his face. “No, I don’t know if they’re together. They haven’t talked to me about anything that’s going on. I just know that Gabriel is helping Sam with finances until he can finish college. He just entered law school so I don’t see that happening just yet.”

He walked toward him as he said, “Through that archway is the pantry and storage area where we keep the platters and stuff.”

“What’s the door lead to?”

“That’s the basement--”

“There’s a basement?!” He hugged Callie closer to him, his eyes bulging. “No…no…”

Castiel walked to him and said, “You don’t have to go down there, okay?” He looked into his eyes. “Dean, look at me,” he said gently, but firmly. His blue eyes looked into his green. He smiled. “There’s my beautiful Omega.” He kissed his forehead and pressed their foreheads together. “You never have to go down there. The laundry room is up here and there is no reason for you to go down there. I keep bulk foods down there and there’s two large freezers, but if you ever need anything then let me know and I’ll go down and get it.” He kissed his forehead. “I promise you you never, ever have to go down there.” He caressed his cheek, lovingly. “You never have to do anything that you don’t want to do or makes you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

He nodded, he let Callie hop to the floor and wrapped his arms around Cas’ torso. He tucked his face into his chest. “I don’t like basements…not anymore.”

He wrapped his arms around him. “That’s okay. You never have to go down there, ever.” He exhaled and cuddled him as he calmed down. _Jesus, Michael, if you weren’t dead already I’d kill you myself. You sadistic asshole._

Dean opened his eyes and saw the large glass container on the counter. It had something in it. He let the scent of sandalwood soothe him before he said anything. “What’s in there?”

“In where?” he asked looking behind him. He smiled when he seen the candy. “My candy stash.”

He laughed softly. “Do you still eat butterscotch candies?”

“Yes, but these ones aren’t butterscotch. They’re honey flavored candies.” He shrugged, getting a little embarrassed.

He saw the look in the Alpha’s eyes and smirked. If he remembered correctly the Alpha had an underlining naughty streak about certain flavors…vanilla and honey. _His_ scent. _Kinky bastard._ “Good to know for grocery runs.”

He laughed. He pointed to a room off of the kitchen. “That’s the laundry room, Sweetheart. If you ever want to wash anything. You don’t have to.” He pointed in front of them. “Through there is the dining room. I had to open this up, the previous owners closed it off. They said their toddler kept coming in here and climbing like it was a playground. Charlie suspects it’s because they were lazy parents.” He shrugged.

“I missed her,” he murmured.

“She missed you too, Sweetheart.” He walked him into the dining room. “This room only gets dusted.” He shrugged. “I don’t have people over often.” He looked at Dean as he said, “I haven’t felt very sociable for awhile. If we do anything it’s usually at someone else’s house.” He sighed. “I lost touch with most of our friends though.”

“Why?”

“They believed the letters your dad had and I didn’t.”

He looked at the Alpha. “Who believed it?”

“Dean, we don’t--”

“I want to know. Who believed those letters?”

“Um…let me tell you who didn’t. There’s Bobby, Ellen, Benny, Charlie, Gabriel, Sam and me. Everyone else…” He sighed. “Bobby and Ellen couldn’t keep helping me look for you though. They were going to lose the garage and the Roadhouse if they did.”

He nodded. Good to know who his real friends were. He looked at the Alpha. “Show me the rest of the house, please?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

The house tour continued. He showed him the family room, the dining room, his office-library. He started up the stairs. “I’m not making the assumption that you and I are going to be sharing a room--even though I want that more than anything in the world. I have waited eight years to wake up beside you and sleeping with you in the hospital was amazing, but just because we’re home now I am not making assumptions about your sleeping arrangements. So, here’s my room.” He pushed the door open the rest of the way and showed him.

Dean walked into the room and looked around. The room was exceptionally large, along with the bed. He smiled as he walked to the bed, remembering what the discussion about the size of the bed was for. They had agreed to a large bed because they were a very…active couple intimately. So, the bed was going to come in handy. He sighed and sat down. He had built his life around everything they talked about. He couldn’t believe that there was one Alpha out there… His shoulders dropped, knees felt weak and he dropped onto the bed. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Dean?”

He looked up at the Alpha. He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. The words were there, but they wouldn’t come out. What he could do, he did. He just stood and quickly moved past him and to the room across the hall. Cas walked to the room, but the door was slammed in his face.

He knocked on the door. “Dean, honey? Baby, are you okay?”

In the room, Dean slid down the door and leaned his head back against the door. He heaved a sigh as he listened to the Alpha trying to get him to talk. Finally finding his voice he said, “I’m fine. I…I…I just…I can’t. Not right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Cas shows Dean he's there even if he won't talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to help. 
> 
> Cas figures out the real status of Sam and Gabriel's living arrangements.
> 
> Being overwhelmed, Dean tries to get his head around everything. He has a dream-nightmare about Michael, remembering the faith he had in Cas even then.
> 
> Dean opens up to Cas and Cas vows to be there for the man he loves as he tries to find himself again.

Dean leaned his head back against the door as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He was feeling dizzy, his chest was tightening and his breaths were coming out in pants. He could hear Cas trying to get him to talk, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let him in. Not yet.

He laid down on his back and tried breath slowly. He could still hear the Alpha on the other side of the wall talking to him, trying to get him to talk to him. He felt the tickle in his nose that told him he was about to start crying. He realized that it wasn’t because he couldn’t breathe or that he his chest hurt, it was because Cas sounded hurt and worried about what was going on with him.

He sighed, feeling a little bit better. He rolled to the door and put his hand on the door. He pressed head to the door and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

**-36 Hours Later…**

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Sam groaned and patted around for the offending device. Finally finding it, he answered, “Hello?”

On the other end, at his house, Castiel stared at his phone display. He had called his brother’s phone, so why was Sam answering? “Sam?”

“Cas?” he murmured sleepily.

“Yeah. Is my brother there?”

“Yeah, he’s right here.” He groaned and rolled over to find the Alpha sleeping, his face smashed into the pillow. “Gabe,” he murmured. He shook him again. He murmured, “Alpha…”

Gabriel groaned as his eyes fluttered open. “You okay?”

He nodded as he whispered, “Yeah. Cas is on your phone. He seems worried.”

“Okay.” He took his phone from him and leaned forward. He kissed him. “Good morning.”

He smiled. “Good morning.” He curled back into the covers and his eyes fluttered closed.

On his end of the phone, Cas paced the floor of his room for the hundredth time that night. He’d been here over 24 hours and the Alpha hadn’t seen him come out of the room at all. He was beginning to get worried. After spending the entire night pacing the floor of his room, he finally picked up his cell phone and called his brother. Only to now discover that there was more to his brother than he had thought.

He had always suspected that they were more than just best friends and roommates, but to basically have it confirmed was a little mind-boggling.

“Hey, Little brother. What’s up?”

Deciding to not say anything for now, he said, "He won't talk to me, Gabe. He's locked himself in his room, but he won't...what do I do?"

"Why ask me? You know Dean!"

"Because you're living with an Omega, You Idiot! And apparently there’s been more to your relationship than anyone figured.”

Gabriel laughed. “You never asked.”

“I thought you would have told me!”

The Alpha sighed. “It just didn’t ever seem like a good time to say, ‘oh, hey bro, I’m dating your Omega’s little brother and I’m in love with him’.”

“You’re in love with him?!” he asked.

He nodded as he answered, “Yes. We’re mated.” The phone fell silent and Gabe sighed. “Don’t be mad or upset. Like I said it never seemed like a good time to say anything. I’m sorry we didn’t say anything, but we didn’t want to hurt you and we were afraid you would have plummeted or something. Honestly, you’ve been teetering for awhile and sometimes you’ve scared me and Sam with how you reacted to some things dealing with other couples in our circle.”

Castiel could give him that. He didn’t react well to others. “You’re right.”

“And as for what to do with a Winchester Omega…” he sighed. “Cas, you of all people know it’s a good idea to give him space, but let him know you’re there. He’s been there for a day and half. He’s been through hell. Knowing you never gave up on him and your life together probably overwhelmed him. It’s going to be a long road, Cassie, but I believe in you both and I believe that you’ll make it to the other side stronger than you were when you were eighteen. You’ll be okay.”

He sighed. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. “He seriously messed him up, Gabe. He’s afraid to be alone. He’s afraid of stepping foot in pristine parts of the house in fear of me freaking out. The things he’s told me about life with him…” he exhaled. “…he was basically a slave. Think of the ways Omegas were treated before--especially male Omegas--and that’s basically the way Dean was treated.”

“Oh, Jesus,” he breathed. “Okay. Well, try sitting at his door and just talking to him. One of the best things about you guys is that you’re each other’s sounding board. So just talk to him. Tell him about what has happened with life since he’s been gone. Tell him about the bookstore. However, if he doesn’t seem to be receptive to what you’re telling him then just give him space after that. If he’s even a little bit like Sam he’ll come find you when he’s ready to talk.” He sighed. “Didn’t you go through this stuff?”

“No,” he admitted. “Usually…” he sighed. “Dean and I never fought, not with the usual couple arguments anyway. The only thing we’ve ever really fought about is when he wouldn’t open up to me. I would pick a fight to get him to open up and with Dean sometimes that was best.”

He laughed. “That sounds like Dean. However, you can’t do that now. Doing that will cause him to close off to you and it’ll be harder to get him to open up if he feels like you’re attacking him.”

“Right. That’s what I figured too.” He sighed. “Okay. I gotta call Meg and have her drop off some paperwork.”

“Okay. Have a good day and remember, you can’t give up, Cassie. You’re so close to getting what you’ve always wanted and we both know you both deserve that future you created so don’t give up on him.”

“Never,” he said passionately. “I have never given up on Dean Winchester and I’m not going to start now.”

“Good. Talk to you later. I now got to wake up my Omega and see if he’ll jump in the shower with me.”

He laughed. “Bye.” He hung up and sighed. _You can do this. It may be rough at first but remember with every inch of effort you show him it will pay off in the end._ He got into the shower, changed into a pair of black slacks and polo shirt. He picked up his phone on his way out and went downstairs. He began pulling out the breakfast foods and dialed Meg’s number. As he started mixing up the batter for the french toast Meg picked up. “Hey, Meg, it’s Castiel. Can you bring by the receipts and books for me today say about ten?”

“Sure. How’s it going with your Omega?”

“Fine,” he answered absently. “I gotta go.” He hung up and started cooking.

About 30 minutes later, he sat up the breakfast tray and carried it upstairs. He sat the tray on the floor and knocked on the door. “Baby, it’s me. I made you breakfast if you’re hungry. Um…” he cleared his throat as he felt the emotion taking over. This wasn’t how he was picturing this. “…eat what you can and leave the tray out when you’re done.”

He headed for the stairs again and stopped, looking over his shoulder. Remembering what Gabriel said, but he couldn’t do it right now. He’d have to wait. If Dean heard him outside the door then he wouldn’t open the door. He walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. He walked to the pantry and grabbed 2 cans of cat food and a can of dog food. He opened all 3 and put them in their respective bowls. He laid the bowls out for each one.

He picked up his plate, coffee and orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table. He sighed. He began eating his breakfast.

Dean sighed when he finished the breakfast. He smiled. The Alpha could still cook. He sighed again. He hated that his anxiety ruined everything, but he was feeling like was about to have a panic attack and he didn’t want the Alpha to see that. Even though the Alpha had seen him at his worst not with just the car accident, but when he had the flu.

Last night he laid on the floor wishing that he could close off the 8 years with Michael and get to know Cas again, but of course just like everything else Michael had to butt in. They were doing so well up until that point and now here he was an emotional mess laying in a heap on the floor in a guest room. He couldn’t seem to find a way to get up off the floor.

He sighed, slowly opening the door. He peeked to his left and right. Knowing he was alone, he slid the tray out and shut the door after him. He looked around the room and never expecting to find a piece of paper. However, he found an envelope that figured someone left behind when they stayed. He found a pen and quickly wrote Cas a note. He placed it under the plate and sat back against the door. He just hoped that taking this time to realize, to calm himself down wouldn’t ruin anything with Cas because he’d at least like to have his best friend back.

Castiel started heading upstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He turned on his heel and headed for the door. He looked through one of the glass panels on the right and saw Meg standing there. Before he opened the door he heard Harley growl at the door. His brow furrowed. She’d been doing that ever since she met Meg about 5 years ago. “Harley,” he commanded sternly and she stood straight at attention.

He opened the door and smiled at his employee. “Good morning, Meg.”

“Morning, Cas. How’s the reconditioning going?”

“Reconditioning?” he asked his brow lifting curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, your cousin had him so I figured that there would be some conditioning to do to mold him into your perfect Omega again.”

He rolled his eyes. “I love Dean just the way he is. I have never and will never try to change him. Ask anyone who knew us then and they’ll tell you.” He took the stack from her and said a stern goodbye and closed the door in her face.

He dropped the stuff in his office and headed upstairs. He turned the corner from the stairs and smiled when he seen the remains of a completely eaten breakfast on the tray. He picked up the tray and walked downstairs. He saw the piece of paper wedged between the tray and the plate. He picked it up and began reading:

**_**Hey, Cas,** _ **

**_**Thank you for breakfast. It was better than I remember.** _ **

**_**I’m sorry for just leaving on you like that. This is just a lot to take in.** _ **

**_**I’m sorry.** _ **

**_**~Dean** _ **

He smiled. Now this was his Omega or at least he could see him hidden in those words. He walked into his office and took out a notepad and pen. He walked back into the kitchen and washed morning dishes up real quick and headed back upstairs. He bent down and pushed the pad of paper and pen under the door. He knocked on Dean’s door and said, “Hey, Sweetheart, it’s me. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to sit right outside here and talk to you through the door. I know you’re not feeling comfortable with the adjustments you’re going through. You don’t have to say anything at all. The notepad and pen is for you if you want to write something down--your thoughts, another note, whatever.”

Inside the bedroom, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He remembered Cas doing this same thing when he had the chicken pox before he did, or the flu or another illness that was contagious. He chuckled as he heard Cas begin.

“I know this all overwhelming for you and if you don’t want me to do this then just write something on a page and push it through the door to me.” He cleared his throat. “I graduated with our class. I started college--taking business courses and library sciences. Before you make fun of me for that it has helped me with the books at the store.” He continued like that and talked nonstop basically. He filled Dean into things that has happened in his life. He just hoped that it worked.

Later that night, after cleaning and feeding the animals, Cas went into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. While he was cleaning, he had concluded that he would prove to the Omega that he was going to be there. So he went to one of the 3 closets in the room and pulled down some extra blankets. He pulled the blankets off his bed and walked into the hall. He built a nest there in front of his door and climbed in, curling up, covering himself up. “Good night, Sweetheart. Sleep well.” He exhaled and then said softly, “I love you.”

**-10 Days Later…**

_This time when Dean woke up, he felt pain as if a knife was being sliced through him. He groaned, “Cas…” he shivered as the cool air brushed over his skin…_

_His skin?!_

_What the hell?_

_His eyes popped wide as he felt the cool texture of the cement against his cheek. He gasped as he sat up, pain shooting all around him. “Fuck…” he muttered. He pushed himself up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He took in the peeled paint window frames where it looked like was looking at the ground. Which meant he was below ground._

_He looked around there were chains hooked into walls or exposed pipes. There was a thick wooden structure that stretched the entire length of one of the walls and it had torture type restraints on it. There was a space on the wood that looked like something large hooked up there. There were chained cuffs on the wall, along with cuffs on the ceiling._

_“Cas!” he screamed. “Cas!”_

_There was no answer but he heard the door open and someone coming down a set of rickety wooden stairs. Dean tilted his head to see who it was and called out for his Alpha. “Cas?”_

_“Oh, that’s so sad,” the man said in a bitter tone. “You’re calling out for someone who isn’t here and who won’t help you.”_

_Dean watched as he slapped the billy club in his hand. He swallowed hard as fear crept in every cell of his body. “Where is he?”_

_“He’s in Kansas, Dorothy. I think probably looking for you as we’re talking now.”_

_His heart dropped to his stomach. He looked down at his lack of attire. “Where are my clothes?”_

_“I got rid of them. You won’t need them not down here anyway. I find it more fun to turn you submissive while you’re naked.”_

_He growled. “You’re a sick son of a bitch, Michael!”_

_“I may be sick, but I did the one thing I promised Castiel I would do.”_

_“Which is?” he glared, trying to get himself free._

_“Take the one thing that will make his entire world fall apart…” the sneer that came across his lips sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. “…you.”_

_Dean’s heart hammered hard in his chest. He was serious. “Cas will find me, you know? He will find me and when he does he’s gonna tear you apart!”_

_“Ooh,” he murmured. “You still got fight in you I see.” He swung the club into his hand. “Looks like it’s another round, You Omega Bitch.”_

_He swung the club into his face, knocking him instantly to the floor and he groaned._

Dean bolted upright, panting. His heart hammered hard in his chest. He was sweaty, clammy and scared. He exhaled. The nightmares weren’t new. He had them with Michael all the time, but what was new was the nightmares were shifting to showing him the moments before he started to submit to the Alpha.

The moments when he had hope that his Alpha would find him and take him home. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and noted the time: 3:45 in the morning. He groaned. He rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled. He stood up from the floor where he had put himself and opened the door quietly. He stopped when he saw him sleeping next to his door.

His heart sputtered with happiness. He crouched down and smiled down at the sleeping Alpha. He reached down and pushed a strand of dark hair out his face. He took in the man’s looks and his smile deepened. He had gotten even more handsome with age. He would be turning 26 in August. Not wanting the water anymore, he stretched out on the floor and took his pointer and middle fingers and hooked them with Cas’.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I had forgotten how you were and it scared me. I’m not scared of you per se, I’m scared in general. This is overwhelming like you wouldn’t believe. I have spent eight years basically held prisoner and now I’m not…just be patient, please?”

His had an urge to kiss his cheek. The wolf in him, his Omega wanted him to do it. He hadn’t felt that urge in a long time. He moved forward and kissed his cheek. He stood and quietly closed the door. 

Cas awoke that morning and groaned. He looked at Dean’s door and couldn’t help but wonder if he was making a difference at all. If he hadn’t come out yet he knew that maybe it was time to give him room, but still let him know he was there. He pressed a hand to the door and sighed. He got up and picked up all the blankets. He put his pillows back on the bed and remade his bed. He began folding up the other blankets.

He had spent the last week and a half on the floor hoping that it would make a difference this time. But it didn’t seem to do anything. None of what he was doing seemed to be doing anything. He wasn’t going to push him but he was running out of ideas at this point. He sighed and walked to the closet with the entire stack of blankets. He put them in the closet and decided on his outfit for the day. Once that was decided he jumped into the shower, got dressed and went downstairs to do his usual routine.

He fed the pets and made breakfast. He wrote Dean a note and propped it up on his coffee cup. He carried the tray upstairs and put it at the door. He touched the door and walked back downstairs. He looked at Harley. “Wanna go outside with daddy, Baby?”

She barked in response and he smiled. “All right, let’s go out back first. Gotta water the flowers out there.” He sighed and walked out with the dog. He closed the door behind him and sighed.

Harley cried and looked up at him. He smiled and crouched down in front of her. “I know, Baby. I want Papa to join us too, but we have to give him time. Papa’s been through a lot, Sweetheart. We have to be patient and give him his space now.” He kissed her snout. “I believe he’ll come around. We just have to wait.”

Dean woke with a jerk and looked around, confused for a moment. He sighed and stretched. He moaned when his ribs ached. “Shit,” he muttered. He exhaled again. He stood and opened the door. Disappointment went through him when he didn’t see the Alpha but a tray with breakfast on it. He saw the note propped up on his coffee cup.

He bent down and picked up the tray. He carried it to the bed and sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He picked up the stationary and began reading to himself:

**_**Hey, Honey…** _ **

**_**I know you’re probably thinking because you didn’t find my blankets at your door that I have given up on you but nothing could be further from the truth. You’re still my number one priority, as always. I’m giving you space. I hope that will help.** _ **

**_**So today I will be outside with our girl doing some yard work. If you’re feeling up to it I would love your help.** _ **

**_**I love you…** _ **

**_**-Cas** _ **

**__ **

He stood and walked to the window to see the Alpha out front weeding the flower bed that lined the walk. He smiled as he watched him. He exhaled softly. The man was incredible. He heard the soft bark from Harley and chuckled as she chased a moth. She was 9 years old now, but you wouldn’t know that by watching her now as she tried to catch the moth with her mouth. He chuckled again as she missed the moth again.

That’s when it came over him. _Time to get the hell out of here, Winchester_. It was his Omega wolf. He was beginning to think that the wolf had lost their voice. He sighed. The wolf was right. It was time to get the hell out of here…. he eyed the breakfast that the Alpha made him--a southwestern omelette. He smiled. He turned and noted the time: 10:15. He had actually slept in and hadn’t gotten beaten for it!

After he ate, he went to the duffle bag that had his clothes in it still and picked out an outfit for the day. He pulled out his last clean pair of underwear and looked into the shower for products to use for his shower. Seeing the generic stuff he got in.

About 15 minutes later, he got out of the shower, quickly dressed and pulled his shoes on. He looked in the mirror and fixed his look. He walked into the bedroom and put his shoes on. He picked up the tray and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen. He began looking for the liquid soap to wash his dishes. He searched the lower cabinet below the sink and found it. He pulled it out and began filling the sink with soapy water.

He washed the dishes that were there, even Cas’ dishes and wiped down the kitchen. He finished and walked out the front door. He closed it softly behind him and watched the Alpha. “Hi.”

Cas looked up, sunglasses in place, a little surprised. “Dean.”

“Hi, Cas.” He went to his knees. He sighed. “Thank you for giving me time.”

“Of course, Dean,” he said and put his tools down. “I want you to do whatever you need to do to feel safe.”

He smiled. “Can I help?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Can you find the dandelion weeds and other weeds and pull them? I’m gonna finish weeding out this part.”

“Okay.” He started pulling up the weeds gently.

Cas watched him for a moment and smiled. “Dean, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?”

“Take my gloves,” he requested.

“No, that’s okay…” he looked into his eyes and his words died. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean put the gloves on and Cas went back to pulling his weeds. Dean continued also. They both fell silent as they worked. After awhile, Dean broke the companionable silence, “I had a dream-slash-nightmare this morning.”

“Really?” he asked looking at the Omega. “About Michael?”

“Yes and no,” he said, continuing his work. He lifted his eyes. “Do you want to know?”

“If you want to tell me I always want to know.”

“It was days after he had taken me. He had…put me in the basement, stripped me naked and chained me up. He had beaten me. He did that a lot when I tried to fight back.”

Cas smiled softly. Now that was his Baby.

“Or when I told him you’d find me.” He looked up at him. “He thought beating me would put me into submission. For the first three years it didn’t work, not really anyway, but then…he upped the beatings and added in raping me every time he did it.”

He growled and saw Dean flinch. Choking back the growl he asked, “So you believed that I would find you?”

He nodded and looked up at him. “You were my best friend…my Alpha. There was no one I trusted more than you, Cas. It’s a blur as to what Michael did to me exactly to make me believe that you gave me to him and I wish I knew. I don’t know if I’ll ever fully remember. I don’t remember if he ever told me the name of the drug. I do remember how it made me feel….groggy like I had been sleeping for a week and was still tired. My limbs felt heavy like they had weights on them….it was just an all around horrible feeling. Having it in my system made me forget things and somehow made me susceptible to whatever he told me. That includes him telling me that you didn’t want me anymore. That you gave me to him.”

“I wanted you…I still want you. I wanted the life we were dreaming of. You were it for me, Dean. You still are…if you want me to be.”

“It’s going to take time for me to fully…” he looked up at him. “…are you okay with that?”

“Dean, I just want you healthy. I want to help if you’ll let me, but that’s your decision.”

He smiled. The man was amazing. He nodded. “I want me back,” he replied. He sighed. “I want _us_ back. I want my best friend back.”

Castiel moved across the grass to the Omega and took his hands. “I’m here, Dean. I’m always going to be here. We’ll take it one day at a time, okay?”

“What about us?”

He looked into his eyes. “We’ll take both facets of us one day at a time, okay? I’m not saying I don’t want you,” he reached out and caressed his cheek, “I always want you, Baby. I’m just saying that we have a long way to go and I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be right here beside you as you go through it and hold you when you need me to, okay?”

He nodded. He leaned forward and hugged him. “Thank you.” He sighed and held on. “I will need you, Cas. Hell, you were what got me through it. Or our memories.”

He held him tight, relishing in the contact, in the affection. “You have me, Dean. You always have.”

And truer words were never spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Dean remembers something from high school that could help him get better and be the best version of himself.

They walked into the house, Dean laughed at what Cas was telling him about the goings-ons of Arcadia since he’s been gone. “Really?” he asked, laughing.

Hearing Dean laugh was the best feeling in the world. They had spent the last couple of hours to weeding out the flowers. “It’s true. No joke. Ash literally busted through the gazebo. He impaled his leg on a piece of wood doing that stupid stunt. The entire graduating class died laughing.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, man, I wish I had been there.”

“Me too,” Cas murmured. He knew that there would be setbacks with Dean, but it was nice to see his Omega peeking out. “Oh, guess what I discovered?”

“What?”

“Sam and Gabriel are together…romantically. Like they’re mated.”

Dean’s jaw hit the counter. “You’re kidding?! Since when?”

“Um…about a year and half--” The phone ringing cut off his words and he turned to the counter that had the microwave above it and answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Sam.”

He didn’t sound right. He sounded stuffy and miserable. “Hey. You okay?”

“I feel like crap,” he murmured.

Cas looked at his Omega a little worried. “What do you mean you feel like crap?”

“Well, one, I have the flu…went to the doctor that morning you called at the insistence of Gabe and found out. And two, I didn’t ask about Dean when you called.” He sighed. “I should have. It should have been the first question I asked when you called and asked to talk to your brother.”

Cas rubbed his forehead and chuckled quietly to himself. Sometimes the Omega was adorable. “Sam!” he exclaimed and seen Dean jerk. He took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. “Take a breath, please.” He listened to him. “It’s okay. I know hearing me say that isn’t going to help but I’m not upset because you didn’t and neither is Dean. Not to pry into your relationship with my brother but could you be pregnant?”

“No. That’s what Dr. Roberts checked for first when I told her how I felt. I’m not pregnant. At least not yet. She told me she’d have me come back in a couple of weeks and retake the test, but my scent hasn’t shifted yet.”

“Okay. Well, keep us posted. Do you want to talk to your brother?”

“Is he feeling better?”

“He is…slowly but surely. He’s actually standing beside me in the kitchen. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Please.”

He held the phone out to him. “You talk to your brother. I think he needs to hear that you’re not mad because he didn’t inquire about you a few days ago when I found out about him and Gabe.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m going to find something for lunch.”

Dean took the phone and said, “Hey, Sammy. You okay?”

“Yeah. I have the flu,” he murmured. “Just a second.” He sneezed and then blew his nose. “I feel like shit for not asking about you when Cas called. I should have. It’s no excuse, but in a weak attempt to defend myself the night before is when the major part of it was beginning. I didn’t even get in the shower with Gabe that morning and we always--”

“Whoa! Time out, Dude!”

Sam winced. “Sorry. Too much. I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool. Just so you know it will never be okay for me to ever hear about sex between you and my brother-in-law, cool? Especially since I’ve known the guy since he was six years old. He’s like a brother to me. When did it change between you guys?”

“Um…three years ago. So my junior year in college taking pre-law courses.” He sighed. “I was on a blind date and it was the end of the night--we lived together as roommates then--and the guy tried to force himself on me and Gabe was there to help me. And it...just happened.”

“Good for him. Well, I guess if you were going to end up with any Alpha I’m glad it was Gabe.” He smiled when he heard the stuffy laugh come from Sam. “Hey, you’re still my baby brother. Even if the last time I saw you you were fourteen years old.” He sighed. “God, Sammy, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I wish I could be there with you, but I’ve been in isolation by orders of my Alpha.”

Dean imagined the kid smiling when he said that. He had a feeling if Gabe was anything like he remembered that he was an amazing Alpha too. “Yeah, it’s probably not a good idea right now,” Dean told him. “I don’t know how my immune system is with normal illnesses. I never got colds before and it seems like I was sick all the time when I was with Michael--which really pissed him off.”

“Of course it did,” Sam said bitterly. “The reason why you never got sick is because Cas kept an eye on everything with you. Before you say anything Gabe does too, but Dr. Roberts thinks with finding you and everything that my system was beaten down.”

While Dean talked to his brother and they reconnected the best they could, Cas pulled a notepad from the drawer where the phone was and started writing a list. He remembered reading in one of Dean’s Omega Wellness books about what would help build their immune systems if they were getting sick a lot. He wrote down what he remembered and ran through the list to himself: Omega _Immunity Booster, Omega vitamins, Heat Pain meds, Heat Therapy Pads._

Dean hung up with Sam and walked over to look over Cas’ shoulder at what he was writing. He smiled as he read the list. It was for him. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

He smiled and looked into his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest. “You’re worth all of it. Am I missing anything?”

He read through the list again. “Nope. I think you’re good.”

“Okay. Well, we should run to the store anyway. It’s been about a week since I had Ash and Garth restock for the 2 weeks we’ve been here. Would you like to come with me?”

He lifted his head, a little surprised. “I could do that?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. You could even come to work with me if you wanted.” He put an arm around him. “You’re not a prisoner here, Dean. This might sound barbaric to say, but I’m gonna say it and hope that you remember as my Omega I have always wanted you to be able to come and go as you please. Your independence is one of the many things I _love_ about you and I would never want to take that away from you. Do you want to come with me?”

He nodded. He wanted to be able to go out and about again. “But do you mind if I’m clingy or a stick-tight? The crowd might be a problem for me.”

He smirked. “Dean, in the four years that you remember us being together have I ever had a problem with you being near me or needing security in any way?”

He shook his head and looked down at the floor. Cas smiled and pushed his chin up with his forefinger until he was looking at him again. “Then trust me I won’t start now.” He smiled and caressed his cheek. “What do you think of us taking Baby out?”

His eyes instantly lit up. “Please?”

“Absolutely. Do you want to drive?”

“Um…no,” he admitted. He wouldn’t feel comfortable driving quite yet. “I haven’t done it in so long….I want to…”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart.” He caressed his cheek. “It’s fine. I promise. We could always take her out this weekend and we could try. Would that be okay?”

He nodded. He stood in awe of him. How was he always so patient? “Did God make you a saint while I was gone?”

He laughed. “Not even close.”

“So this patience comes with age?”

He smiled. “No.” He put his arms around his waist. “No. My patience comes from loving you and wanting and needing you to be the you you’re most comfortable with. I gave you my heart twenty years ago, Dean and I would hope you won’t give it back.”

“If you’re anything like you are now and when we were together there won’t be a chance. Of course, I don’t know when I’ll be comfortable--”

“I don’t care how long it takes as long as I have you at the end then that’s all I care about.”

He nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do then?”

“Help me make a list?”

He nodded. “Can we get meat and snacks?”

He nodded. “We can get anything you want. There’s a stop I wanna make before the store, okay?”

“Okay.” He got down to telling Cas what he wanted and needed.

* * *

Cas pulled into the bank and parked in a space in front of the building. Dean looked up. The building hadn’t changed from when he was last standing in front of it. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re here to open your bank account and put your name on mine and change the deed to the house.” He looked at him. “Too much?”

He thought about it. It wasn’t fear he was feeling. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, but nothing like before. He was feeling excited and a little shocked that he was doing all of this. “Not really.” He looked at him, nodding. “I’m okay, promise.”

“Okay. Come on.”

He got out with him and Cas held out his hand. He took and hugged close to him. He was a little nervous too, but that had to do with who would be in there and how many people were doing their thing for the day. Cas stopped and looked at him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Just a little nervous.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be there the entire time, I promise.”

“You won’t leave?” he asked.

He shook his head. “No. I’m not going anywhere, Sweetheart. You have me for the duration at the very least.”

He smiled. “Okay. Then lets do this.”

He nodded. They walked into the building and Cas walked them to the glass topped desk to fill out a new account form. Dean leaned into him and whispered, “Do you have a enough money to do this?”

He nodded. “The bookstore does nationwide orders, town customers and online. Trust me we’ll be okay with you having your own account.”

“Do I need my own account?”

“Not if you don’t want it, Baby. I have an idea…how about we open a savings account in your name and I’ll show you something that was given to me before the investigation was over and after, okay?”

He nodded. Cas pulled another form out. He laid the 2 checks he got. “This was given to me after I signed the papers for you.” He showed him the check.

Dean looked down at the check and saw the amount. “He had this much money and he…”

He nodded. “Apparently. Then I got this one after the investigation cleared. I’m guessing it’s for you from the insurance company.”

Dean looked at that check and then just stared at Cas in shock. He had $800,000 dollars. “And this is all mine?”

He nodded. “If you want it to be.”

He looked at the man that has been taking better care of him more than Michael ever had the entire time he was with him. In only the 2 weeks Dean got a glimpse of what kind of Alpha and husband Cas was going to be and he wanted that. He bit his lips nervously. “May I see what you have?”

He nodded. “Sure. Give me a second. Stand right here. I’m gonna go talk to Paige and be right back.” He walked to the clerk and smiled. “Can I get the amount in my account, please?”

She nodded. She put in all the information she needed to and wrote down the amount. He walked back over to Dean and showed him. “That’s what is in my checking and savings account.”

Dean looked at the numbers. He studied the checks and the amount in the Alpha’s personal accounts. He looked into Cas’ eyes and thought about it for a moment. He wanted to show Cas that he wanted to trust him. The best way to do that would be… He took a piece of paper from the table and looked at both amounts on the checks. “How about this?” he wrote checking on one side and savings on the other. “I don’t need my own accounts. Even though I think it’s amazing that you thought of doing it. I don’t need or want it.” He sighed softly and looked into his blue eyes. “You’re my Alpha. Not only now in our circumstances but also because you’re taking care of me better than he ever had. So, how about this…?” He wrote 3/4 of the amount of both checks into savings and then the other quarter into checking. He showed it to him. “Then we can get me a card for the checking account and an info card for the savings?”

Cas nodded. “If you’re absolutely sure then I’ll do it, but Dean you have to be absolutely sure. Are you? I don’t want you to regret it later or accuse me in an argument of being “traditional”.”

He nodded. “Absolutely. I’m positive. I always liked the thought of sharing things with you. Our home, our cars, our pets and the someday dream…children. This is that first step.”

Cas came to him and was about to kiss him, but stopped. Dean looked into his eyes and lifted his head. He pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re welcome, Alpha.” He sighed.

Cas pulled him to him. “You’re sure? Really truly?”

He nodded. “Yes. Really sure. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Dean couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. The man he’s known for his entire childhood and the one he’s loved most of his teenage years had just put his name on his bank accounts, the house deed and the 2 cars he has. He got into the Impala in the parking lot of the car place and looked at the Alpha. “I can’t believe what I just seen you do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just put my name on everything you own, from your cars to the house.”

He nodded. “Right.” He eyed the Omega. “Isn’t that what we talked about?”

“Yeah, when we were eighteen, but Cas we’re twenty-six now--”

“And my feelings and my opinions still stand. Everything I have is yours. I told you that when we were dating and I mean it now.” He exhaled slowly. “Plus, I also did it to show you that even though Michael was my cousin I don’t think like him and you’re not my property.” He turned in the booth seat. “I want a life with you, Dean. I want to share everything with you. Now, I know it will take you a lot to do the same thing or to feel the same way, but I hope you know and can see that I’m trying.”

Dean smiled and hugged him. “I always thought you’d be an amazing husband and Alpha, but I never thought…”

“But I what?”

“I never thought you’d be this…awesome.”

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome. Can I ask you something?” he asked pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

“You can ask me anything, Cas,” Dean said.

“When you were with him did you ever wonder…?” His voice trailed off.

Dean looked at him. “Did I ever wonder about you? Or what our life would have been like?”

He nodded and looked straight ahead. He couldn’t look at Dean in case he brought up being given away again. He turned his head when Dean tilted it in his direction. “All the time,” he answered. “I had this fantasy going that we were married, mated and talking about starting a family now.”

Cas smiled. “This age now is when I thought we would too. Either talking about starting a family or well on our way.”

Dean kissed his chin. “I’m hungry. Can we go out to lunch?”

“Absolutely. Where do you want to go?”

“Can we go to the Roadhouse?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

* * *

Cas pulled into the dirt parking lot of the Roadhouse and pulled into a spot. He put the Impala in park and they both got out of the car. Dean looked up at the wooden building. He walked with Cas to the door. Cas looked at him. “You ready?”

He nodded. He reached for Cas’ hand. “Let’s go.” He leaned into him as they walked. “Can I tell you if I start to feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed?”

“Yes,” he answered. He walked into the bar and his heart hammered in his chest. It looked like just how he pictured it over the years.

“That ain’t what I said, You Old Coot!”

His heart began racing at the familiar voice and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of the older woman in the flannel shirt and jeans. “Ellen.”

Ellen turned as she said, “Yeah…?” Her heart leapt with joy when she saw him and her eyes began swimming. “Dean…” She moved around the bar and raced to the slender sandy haired boy.

Dean couldn’t believe it. She was here, in the flesh. He felt like he couldn’t breath as he began shaking. He let her take him in his arms and he held on, crying with her.

She looked at him and realized in that moment that he was panicking. “Oh, God, Sweetheart.” She hugged him. She looked at Cas. “He’s shaking and having trouble breathing.”

Without another word, Cas walked to her and looked at Dean. “It’s okay, Dean. I’m here. I’m right here.” He smiled. “Breathe with me, Baby.” He started breathing with him. After a couple of breaths he began counting. “One…two…three…four….” He smiled encouragingly. “That’s a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” He looked at him. “Do you want to sit down?”

He nodded. They helped him to a booth. Cas sat next to him and looked at him. “You’re doing great. Just remember, this is your family. They love you.”

After a few moments, Dean began breathing normally. Cas kissed his temple and Ellen stared at him in awe. “How did you do that?”

“He used to have panic attacks sometimes during the bad times with John,” he admitted. “He taught me how to do it. Plus, after finding out that Dean was taken by Michael I took classes that could help me help him through anything he was experiencing.” He looked at Dean. “Do you still want to eat here?”

He nodded. He pleaded with him with his eyes. “I don’t want to go home yet. I like being out and about,” he told him.

“Okay, Sweetheart, we don’t have to leave yet. Do you want what you usually ordered--Double bacon and cheese?”

He nodded. “With a large soda and onion rings.”

Cas smiled and looked at her. “You heard the man. Bring it.”

“All right. You want your usual?”

He nodded. “Please, thank you.”

About 10 minutes later, Ellen came out with their food and drinks and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I am so glad to see you!”

He smiled. “Me too, Ell. I missed you.”

“Yeah, we missed you too, Sweetheart.” She kissed his hair again. “I love you.”

He bit into his burger and sighed. “Love you too,” he mumbled around the burger.

“AHH!! DEAN!!”

Cas felt Dean jerk next to him and then clutch at his arm as he dropped his burger. He let go of his own and let the Omega take his hand. “You’re okay, Baby. I promise.”

He looked up to see the Beta blond rushing toward him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he immediately pushed her arms off. She looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You scared him,” Cas told her. “Hug him later, if he wants you to, Jo.”

She sighed. She slid into the booth and looked at the Omega. “I am so glad to see you. Gabe called us and told us you were home, but to give you some time and Cas would call when you were ready.”

Dean couldn’t help but wonder if the girl ever shut up. He couldn’t think. He needed to think. Without knowing what else to do he curled into Cas and pushed his nose into his neck. Scenting him, feeling the sense of calm almost immediately. That was something new. He forgot what it felt like to have an Alpha’s scent calming him. He murmured into his skin, “Alpha.”

Desire ran up his spine and on instinct he turned his face to him and whispered, “What’s wrong, Baby?”

“I can’t…” he murmured.

He put a hand on his waist and they whispered to each other. Finally Cas said, “Jo, you need to either stop talking or talk slower. Seeing you guys is starting to overwhelm him.”

She nodded. She looked from Dean to Cas and asked the Alpha. “Did you tell him that I believed…?”

Cas nodded. “He wanted to know who believed the letters and I told him who didn’t.”

She hung her head and nodded. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said and picked up an onion ring.

“But Dean--”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it!” he snapped. “Drop it!”

“Leave him alone, Jo,” Ellen told her. “You heard Cas. You need to listen. Right now he’s getting reacquainted with everything. If he doesn’t want to talk about something that made the entire town except for a select few of us stop believing he was kidnapped then that’s his prerogative.”

“Fine,” she said and held up her hands, standing.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I just want to eat.”

“Go ahead, Baby, then we’ll head to the grocery store, okay?”

He nodded and continued eating.

* * *

“Alpha, may I get some ice cream?”

Cas lifted his head from looking at frozen dinners. “If you want to,” he answered. “Dean, honey, you don’t have to ask. If you want ice cream, get it.”

He smiled and looked at his options. “I can’t choose.”

Cas laughed. “So pick four.”

Dean looked at him over his shoulder. “Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. We can share it--”

“Pfft! Right. You should know there are three things I don’t share, Cas.”

He laughed. “Remind me of them again?”

“My pies, my ice cream and my Alph…” his voice trailed off when he realized what he was going to say. “Yeah,” he murmured.

Castiel smiled and put a bunch of frozen meals into the cart. “Good to know we still agree on that topic. However, I do remember one time where you have shared your pie, Sweetheart.”

Dean laughed as the memory entered his mind. “That doesn’t count.”

The scent of burning rubber entered his nostrils. His heart hammered hard in his chest and he inched his way toward Cas. “C-C-C-a-a-s-s…”

Cas put an arm around Dean and whispered, “What is it?” He watched the Omega as he tried to breathe to think clearly. “Good job, Baby. Deep breath in…deep breath out.” He nodded. “There you go.”

He repeated it and then said softly, “He smelled like him.”

He looked over at the man who had walked past Dean and sent him into a panic. “It’s not Michael, Baby. I promise. It’s not. He’s dead. He died almost a month ago, Baby. He’s not coming back ever again. No one is taking you from me again.”

He nodded. “Are we almost done?”

He nodded. “Yeah. We just gotta get your ice cream and the meat.”

He sighed. He looked at the ice cream choices and picked the ones that they shared in common. He looked at him. “Movie marathons.”

He laughed. “If you want to we could stop in the candy aisle and do the whole movie night the way we used to?”

He smiled and nodded. They walked to the meat department and picked out meats that they wanted. Dean even picked a couple of roasts and promised Sunday type dinners. Of course Cas told him he never had to cook unless he wanted to and Dean promised him he did. They went to the candy aisle and they picked their favorite shared and individual movie candies.

* * *

They got home and carried the food into the house. Harley happily greeted them at the door. They started putting away the groceries when Dean called out, “Alpha.”

He looked up. “Yeah, Baby?”

“Do you mind me if I go lay down? After those panic--”

“Go ahead,” he told him. He kissed his forehead and hugged him. “Sleep well, Sweetheart. I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

He kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome. See you in a little while, Baby.”

Dean walked out of the room and Cas continued to put the groceries away. He thought about what to make for dinner that night. He gathered up the ingredients on the lasagna he was going to make. He decided on garlic bread and sauteed mushrooms. He put everything in the fridge or left it on the counter until dinner.

After he finished putting everything away, he went to the living room and found Dean asleep on the couch. He took the blanket that laid on the back of the couch and covered him up with it and then went to turn up the air conditioner. He kissed his cheek and crouched down beside him. “I’m gonna wait for you, Dean. I don’t care how long it will take I’m here for you as long as you let me. I love you and I always will.” He kissed his cheek again and stood. He headed for his office to get started on the week’s receipts.

* * *

Dean bolted upright, the shooting pain from his ribs flaring. He panted as he orientated himself with his surroundings. He looked around and smiled when he saw Callie sleeping on the back of the loveseat, while Tux was folded into the corner of the loveseat. He looked down to see Harley sleeping next to him like she was standing guard. He smiled and petted the dog. “Hey, Baby Girl. Protecting your Papa, huh?”

He scented the air and his stomach growled. It smelled unbelievable. He moved down the couch and swung his legs off and stood. “Cas?”

“In the kitchen, Sweetheart.”

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the Alpha as he stood at the stove and was mixing something with a wooden spoon. “What is that amazing smell?!”

“Dinner. Lasagna, sauteed mushrooms and garlic bread.”

“Holy shit,” he murmured, padding into the kitchen. He stopped at the large island and smiled. “The floor feels nice with just socks on.”

He smiled. “Even better barefoot.”

“Did you become Emeril Lagasse while I was gone?”

He laughed. “No. I watch the Food Network and try recipes that sound good. How’d you sleep?”

“Amazingly well, until another nightmare creeped in. I think the panic attack did me in more than I thought.”

“I thought it might have. You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Except my ribs hurt a little. Do you have ibuprofen?”

“There’s some in the master bath,” he answered. “Go ahead and take your bag upstairs with you.” He smiled. “The one that has your meds in it.”

He went upstairs to Cas’ room, med bag in hand. He bit his lip as he warred with himself on where to put the medications. Did he make the assumption and put them into the master bathroom like apparently his wolf wanted or does he ignore his wolf and just put them in the guest room with him. Finally deciding it would be better to talk to the Alpha before making the assumption and put everything in the guest bathroom. 

Leaving the door open, he sat on the bed and sighed. There was actually a battle going on within him. The Omega in him wanted to be near the Alpha and be held the way he always held him, but then his emotions take over and he finds himself creating distance between him and the Alpha. When what he wanted to do was be able to be affectionate with the Alpha and show him that despite all of the memories and fake thoughts Michael implanted that he wanted to try again. 

That’s when the thought popped into his head. Something he had learned his senior year in high school--hormone therapy. His heart thudded in his chest. _That’s what they had fought about!_ Dean had informed him if he wasn’t going to mate him then he needed to help him with getting his hormones back on balance. Was that right? What had the teacher said about said therapy? What were the symptoms for something like that? It wasn’t like Omega menopause therapies, this was for hormones...claimed, but unmated hormones….

He quickly stood and rushed out of the room. He jogged down the stairs calling out Cas’ name. “Cas! Cas!”

Cas came into the room and stared at him, concern in his eyes. “Dean? What is it?”

“Can I use your internet?”

“Of course, but why?” he asked as he motioned for the computer in the office.

“I need to look something up.” He came into the office and sat down at the chair. He typed in the words: **_Unmated Claim Bite hormone readjustment_ **.

“Dean?” he questioned. “Why are you looking up something from your senior year Omega class?”

“It was just something that popped in my head as I was upstairs frustrated with myself for going back and forth on everything. I think why I’m feeling hormonal and weird is because Michael’s claim bite to me has thrown my system out of whack. Not to mention the drugs he pumped into my system. I know I’ll have to take time to figure things out with sex and what not, but I haven’t felt right for awhile.” He looked up over his shoulder at Cas. “That’s what we had fought about that night. He kept claiming me but he wouldn’t mate with me and because of that my hormones have been thrown into chaos.” He looked up at him. “Am I making any sense?”

He nodded and pulled the second wheeled office chair to the computer. “I think so. If I remember from what I read in your books back then an act of claim prepares your body hormonally to be mated, however if that mating doesn’t happen then the body needs to be recalibrated. If it’s not it can cause abnormal heats and stunts your reproductive abilities. Which will cause you to be infertile.”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

“If you’re correct are you going to recalibrate your system?”

He nodded. “Yes. If my memory is right then that explains why my immune system and everything else is out of whack too.”

“You do realize though Dean that the mental and physical abuse--”

“I know it’ll take time with everything else but I believe that this could help get me back to me better.” He looked at the Alpha. “Are you okay with this? Will you support me?”

“Of course, Dean. I told you I want you to be healthy. If this hormonal therapy will help you with that then let’s figure out which Omega Specialist we can use.”

Dean smiled as he looked at the respected Omega Specialists site that explained that explained the effects of the unmated claim and how it all works. How it shuts down his reproductive system sooner or later. And how they can get back on track. 

All Dean wanted was to stop feeling like his emotions were bouncing off of the wall. He wanted a “re-do” with his first Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare...looks for comfort.
> 
> Dean sees someone he remembers being with Michael.
> 
> Dean has his appointment...and receives good news!!
> 
> A Destiel surprise for you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Plot bunnies are real guys...and they weren't for these guys. 
> 
> Plus, I was feeling a little writer self-doubt all together.

_ Dean came to this time in more pain than the last. Knowing where he was, he lifted his head to look for the Alpha. As he twisted his head around to look for the Alpha there was weird pain in his neck. His heart thundered in his chest as the most dreadful thought entered his mind. I’ve been mated!! No! He put a hand on his neck and sat up. Something was different about this.  _

_ The Alpha hadn’t bit him in the act of mating...he had claimed him!! “Shit…” he murmured. “No...Cas wouldn’t want…” _

_ “Ahh, I see you found my little gift to you, Omega.” _

_ He growled as he glared at the Alpha. “You asshole! I never gave you permission to do that!” he screamed. _

_ The Alpha laughed bitterly. “It’s cute that you think that I need it.” _

_ Dean glared at him as he came around to the bound Omega. “You do need my permission to mark me in anyway.” _

_ He nodded. “It’s nice to think that Castiel gave you those options. I won’t.” _

_ He lifted his hand and swung…. _

  
  


Dean bolted upright before his dream self received the blow that he remembered hurt so badly. He put a hand to his face and sighed. That was the first time that Michael started the pretense of mating with him. He exhaled as he pulled his knees to his chest and ran his hands through his hair. That’s when he realized his hands were shaking. 

He thought of going in to seek comfort from Cas, but would the Alpha be like he had been when they were teenagers? Would he hold him all night? Would he show him affection like he had when they were together? After more worrying, he finally stood and walked out of the room. He walked across the hall to Alpha's bedroom and he quietly opened the door. He left the door open as he walked to where the Alpha slept. 

He looked down at the sleeping man. The hall light and the moonlight cascaded over him and allowed Dean to see his handsomeness. He remembered growing up and thinking that the kid he always sat next to was going to grow up to be a beautiful man. However, he never knew how much he’d be right. The man was  _ gorgeous _ . Preparing himself for a blow if it would come, he bent forward and shook Cas gently, “Cas?”

Cas jerked awake and blinked up at Dean. “Dean?” he asked groggily. “Baby, you okay?”

He nodded. “Will you...can I….” he sighed. 

Castiel’s heart broke for him. Even in the dark with just a little light framing him Cas saw the fear in him. “Do you want to lay with me?”

He nodded. “P-P-Please?”

He scooted back and pushed the blankets back, leaving room for Dean to climb in. He covered him up once he got comfortable. He could scent the fear from him and touched his arm cautiously. “Baby, do you want me to hold you?”

“Please?” he all but begged.

“Absolutely.” He gently put his arms around him and pulled him toward him. 

Dean sighed. “I wish I could face you.”

“Oh, you want me to hold you like I used to when we were…?”

He nodded. Cas kissed his hair. “Okay.” At this point he’d take any excuse to hold the Omega. He missed doing it for 8 years. “I have an idea. I’ll move on that side and you can move over. That way you’re facing me while I’m holding you and you’re not putting pressure on your ribs.”

“No, Cas, I wouldn’t--”

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’re not imposing or anything. I would love to hold you. I’ve been wanting to do it for a while, but I was waiting for you.” He moved around the bed and got in on his side. Dean moved over and Cas got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around him. “How’s this?”

Dean settled in and took in the musky scent of sandalwood and vetiver. He inhaled as he took his scent in. He curled into him more. “I missed that scent.”

He smiled and settled around him. “I missed your scent too.” 

He sighed into him and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Dean sat in Dr. Townsend’s examining room the next morning while Cas paced back and forth. They’d been there about a half an hour waiting for the Omega Specialist. Dean watched the Alpha as he paced, worriedly. He smiled as he watched the Alpha. He remembered when they were in high school and he had gotten the flu, Cas had done the same thing. Dean reached forward and pulled the Alpha to him. He put his hands on his hips. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything,” he murmured looking down at him. He reached up and cupped his hands at his neck. 

“Never change,” he told him. 

“Huh?”

He laughed and tilted up and kissed his lips. “I remember you doing just that when I got the flu and we thought we might have started our family sooner than we intended.”

He smiled and touched his face. They had woken up that morning and laid in bed just touching each other. Not a sexual way, but in the way that they were just in awe of their luck, of their 2nd chance. They had talked from about 6:30 to about 45 minutes before they had to leave for this appointment. They had talked about what they hoped would happen with the therapy. They both expressed that they hoped that the therapy would put Dean back to where he was emotionally.

They had both agreed that they wanted a re-do at their forever. He took a breath as he touched him again and again. The scent of arousal wafted off him and he smiled and leaned forward. His eyes fluttered closed as he bent forward, praying that this didn’t set him back. 

Dean’s eyes lit up as the Alpha leaned down, their lips mere centimeters apart. Just as Cas’ lips whispered across his, the door opened and they both heard, “Hello, Dean. I gotta tell you--oh, God, I’m sorry.”

Cas heard the Omega’s whimper and pressed his forehead to his. “It’s okay, Baby.” He stepped back. He smiled at his cousin Hannah. “Hi, Hannah.”

“Hello, Castiel. Dean, I gotta say I was--”

Dean’s eyes blew wide. “No!” he murmured.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s Michael’s sister,” he told him.

“Right,” the realization hit him. He hadn’t met Hannah, so how did he know? “Babe, did you meet Hannah before?”

He nodded. It was fuzzy. Everything about the basement was fuzzy, but he remembered that voice. He’d know that voice everywhere. He looked up at Cas. “I don’t want her. Can I have someone else, please?”

“Absolutely,” he said. Cas glared at her. “ _ You knew _ .”

“Castiel, listen, I can explain--”

“You can explain?!” He yelled. “Explain what? The fact that for the last eight years you knew... _ you knew _ where Dean was and you never told me?!”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Cas, Baby, I want another doctor.”

“Absolutely, Baby.” He glared at his cousin. “Get the hell out before I rip your throat from your neck.”

“Castiel!” she exclaimed, horrified.

“GET...OUT...NOW!” he yelled, seething. He walked to the door with her and looked at one of the nurses. “Jennifer, get my Omega another doctor now. I do not want any relatives whatsoever touching him.”

She nodded. “Absolutely, Castiel.”

About 5 minutes later, a beautiful blond Beta with big green eyes and a smile that set Dean at ease walked into the room. His grip on Cas’ hand loosened and he sighed. “She’s good, Cas.”

“Okay, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, I’m Doctor Kelley.” She opened his file and looked at what they were there for. “Oh, you’re here for hormone recalibration.”

Cas saw the question in her features. “Is there a problem?”

She shook her head. “No, Mr. Novak. Doctor Milton informed me that you were here for something else.”

“What did she say?” Dean asked.

“Um…” she worried her lip and answered, “She stated that you were infertile.”

“Am I?”

She shook her head. “We won’t know that Dean until we run some tests on you and figure out the right configuration of meds for you.”

After about an hour to 2 hours and being poked and prodded more than a pincushion, Dean waited nervously with Cas pacing again for the doctor to come back and tell them what they needed to know. He bit his lip nervously. “Cas, if I am infertile and you want your own biological child--” his words died against Cas’ hand.

Cas looked into his eyes. “I will never cheat on you, Dean. I never did it when we were together the first time and I won’t start now, even if you are infertile. If you are then we’ll make other plans to have the family we have dreamed of.” He caressed his cheek and whispered, “I love you. I will never cheat on you. Doesn’t matter what happens, it’s just not something I could ever do to you.”

The door opened and in walked doctor Kelley. She smiled at both of them. “I have news that ranges from good to extremely good.” She opened the file. “Good news: You are completely clean of any sexually transmitted diseases and infections. Really Good: Your assumption of your hormones being off was correct. On a scale I’d say you were at moderately good. Which means that you’ll have to take a mild medication to help regulate. And really good--at least I think you’ll both be really pleased by this--Dean, you are still fertile. In fact,” she scanned a document, “you’re what we like to say above average of the ability to conceive.” She smiled as she smelt joy and relief from the couple. She smiled. “So, I am pleased to report that besides your moderated hormones you are perfectly normal.”

Dean sighed, relieved. “Thank God. Um...Doc, did you see any tearing…?”

She nodded. “There was slight tearing, but it matches with you informing me that the man who had kidnapped you several years ago had raped you.” She touched his shoulder. “Trust me, Dean, it’ll be okay for you and your Alpha to have vigorous sex if you so choose.” 

Castiel kissed the top of his head. “I knew you’d be okay, Sweetheart.”

He sighed. “I know and it’s probably ridiculous to worry about it, but after everything and beginning to reconnect with you--when we do get to having sex I don’t want to pass anything to you that he gave me.”

“Well, one: it’s not ridiculous when it concerns your body. Two: I’m proud of you immensely for having the courage to be here right now and going through all the tests and exams you went through today.”

Doctor Kelley smiled. “You’re a really good Alpha.”

“Thank you,” he said politely. 

She handed Cass the prescription for the homeone pills Dean needs and Cas looked at the name of the medication. He handed the paper to Dean. He looked at the doctor. “What are the side effects to this drug? What will I have to do to help him and to look out for?”

“Well, this particular drug and at this level of dosage, there won’t be many side effects. Basically what you’ll have to look out for is depression, anxiety, irritability. Basically think of when he’s about to go into Heat and you’ve got the mood swings and emotional ups and downs you’ll both experience. However, they won’t be so severe. You might come home from work one day and Dean could be watching TV, bawling because of something that happened on the show he’s watching.”

Dean laughed. “That won’t happen. I’ve never been that bad.” He cleared his throat. “What about...you know?”

“Your sex drive?” she asked and he nodded. “Well that could go anywhere from none at all to horny wolf.” She smirked and looked at Cas. “I hope you’re up for that.” She gave him a flirty wink.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t flirt with me in front of my Omega, and just so you know I have never been attracted to Betas.”

“My apologies, Mr. Novak.”

Cas shook his head. “Just don’t let it happen again.” He looked down at Dean and murmured, “You ready, Baby?”

He nodded. “Please.” 

She picked up her file and walked to the door. “Well, um...I’ll be out here if you need me for anything.” She sighed. “And again, I’m sorry, Mr. Novak.”

“It’s fine. Just remember that not all Alphas will bang anything. Most of us are faithful to the Omegas we’re with.”

*************

Dean walked out of the building holding the hand of his Alpha feeling like he was on Cloud 9. He knew that some Omegas wouldn’t see it that way, but he had heard his Alpha tell a beautiful Beta that he was happy exactly where he was. He sighed, content and leaned into the man. They got to the car and Dean stopped him. “Alpha.”

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

The only answer he gave was his hand on his chest and pushing him against the door, his lips covering his, hungrily. Cas moaned in surprise as he allowed Dean to take the lead. Cas groaned again and this time Dean pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues found each other in a long awaited dance that they both remembered all too well. 

Dean forgot how good it felt to kiss someone...to kiss Cas. He’d missed feeling the Alpha’s tongue inside his mouth and the feeling of fire that burned through his veins at the feel and the act. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pushed it up. He moaned at the feel of skin under his fingertips. Feeling the sensations spike in his body and a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time ignited within him and soon he was taking his lips savagely as if this was going to be the only time that it would happen. 

Knowing how close they were getting, Cas gently pulled back. As he pulled back, Dean chased his mouth. Finally, coming up for air, Cas said, “Baby…” he panted. “I love you and I loved kissing you again.” He caressed his cheek lovingly. “But I don’t want our first time together to be outside the doctor’s office.”

Dean smiled and gave him a long kiss. “I forgot how addictive you are.”

He smiled and kissed him. “You too.”

Dean went around to the passenger side door and pulled it open. He slipped into the car as Cas did. “Did I do okay?”

“With?”

“The kiss.”

He smiled. “As good as I remember, Sweetheart.” He leaned into the car and kissed him. “I’ve waited a long time to kiss you again, I don’t want to stop.”

“Me,” kiss, “neither,” he kissed him again. “I haven't had this feeling in a really long time. Arousal...it’s an amazing feeling and I missed it.”

He sighed. He couldn’t wait to start their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Knowing the drug will give him side effects what kind would you want to see? Besides the high sex drive...that a give in. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49668504443/in/dateposted-public/)

**-5 Days Later…**

Dean woke that morning with the unbelievable urge to cook for Cas. He couldn’t explain it. However, the urge got so strong that he had to get up and actually do it for his wolf and his mind to shut up about it. He padded downstairs, got the pets their food for the morning and set out to make breakfast for him and Cas.

The last few days had been amazing with Cas. They did everything together and talked about everything. He forgot how attentive Cas was. It was actually really nice. To be heard was nice. When Dean expressed that he was upset about something Cas tried to fix it. If he expressed other things the Alpha listened and acted accordingly. Take the night before last.

He had been having nightmares every other night and would seek comfort with Cas. He found it too. The Alpha had been amazing about it. Every time he’d go into Cas’ room to seek comfort the Alpha would just slide over and let him in. He would then hold Dean until the next morning. 

Dean walked to a pull out drawer and picked up a pan to start making French toast. His mind began to wander as his hands began the actions making breakfast. It felt so nice to be held by someone at night. So very nice. Castiel was so warm and kind that sometimes Dean was waiting for the switch to flip. It’s what would happen with Michael. He’d be fine about whatever was happening and show Dean somem respect and then he’d flip the switch and beat the crap out of him for not cleaning a room in the house to his liking.

Which is why Dean hadn’t mentioned or asked about staying in Cas’ room at night. Sleeping next to Cas those nights he’d go to him he slept extremely well. He’d never felt so good, but then he’d start thinking about Michael and how they were cousins and it would bring the wall back up again.

He had a feeling that his medication was beginning to kick in with the side effects because he’d been feeling off since yesterday. When they got home from the store and the Pharmacist he had started taking his medication the next day. He had warned Cas then in case the side effects made him angry or something. He had read the medical information that had come with the pills and one of the side effects he was dreading was being clingy. He had made the mistake once when he was in heat to seek affection from Michael and he had gotten clingy, only to find himself beaten while going through it.

He felt the tears well in his eyes and then his eyesight was hindered by smoke. He looked down to see the pan smoking horribly as one of the pieces of French toast burnt to a black crisp. He quickly turned it off and tried to wave it away before the alarm went off.

If the alarm went off Cas would come down and be angry because he had woken him up before he had to be up. Cas was going back to work today and Dean wanted him in a good mood before he left. He was actually nervous about him working. Would he come home and be like Michael was--angry at everything. Dean couldn’t do anything right. 

The loud pitched wailing filled the room…

Castiel bolted upright at the sound of the fire alarm screaming in warning. He looked around and remembered that Dean hadn’t slept with him last night. He pushed the covers back and rushed down the stairs. He rushed into the kitchen to find Dean in tears, towel in hand trying to wave the smoke from the smoke indicator. 

Cas took in the scene. He saw the glass bowl, an egg mixture inside and about 4 pieces of perfectly browned French toast. He smiled, his heart stuttered at the sweetness of the gesture. He took the stool from the pantry, climbed and pressed the button. He looked over at Dean as he frustratingly tossed down the towel he’d been using, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, Sweetheart…” he murmured. 

“I’m sorry…” he said between tears. “I’m sorry that I woke you…” his voice hitched. “I was trying to make you breakfast and my mind…” he shook his head. “Doesn’t matter…” he began crying

“Oh, Dean, honey, it’s okay.” He walked to the Omega and gently pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” he exclaimed through his tears. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. “I should know better. If you want to punish me--”

Reminding himself that more than likely his medication started, Cas pulled back just enough and took his face in his hands. “Absolutely not,” he said. He kissed him softly. “I have never punished you and I won’t start now because you made a mistake.” He kissed him again. “Not something as sweet as making me breakfast. But I would very much like it if you would join me for breakfast.”

He just stared at him as the Alpha divvied up the French toast. He was so calm. In fact, he seemed happy. Why would he be happy about the fact that Dean practically burnt down the kitchen? He watched as he turned to the fridge and pulled out a bag of strawberries. Cas began cutting them up when Dean asked, “Aren’t you mad?”

Cas looked at him. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I almost burnt down the kitchen and now you have to compensate for my screw up.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, because slicing up strawberries is such a hardship.” He smirked at the green-eyed man. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to recover.”

“You’re making fun of me,” he almost pouted.

Cas looked at him and realized his mistake when he saw Dean’s eyes well with tears. “Oh, Baby…” he finished the strawberries and walked around the island. “Come here.”

Dean kept his eyes to the floor and walked to him. Cas tilted his eyes back to his and smiled. “I would never make fun of you,” he murmured softly, caressing his face. “I was teasing you.”

Dean’s breath hitched. His touch felt good. It wasn’t full of rage or disgust, but of care and affection. His heart hiccupped in his chest. On instinct...or was it impulse? Dean gently tugged Cas into him. The Alpha’s body heat seeped into his. The Alpha’s gaze held his as his breaths came out in ragged soft breaths. He saw Cas’ hand lift and reach for him, he flinched slightly. He watched the Alpha’s hand touch his face with such care that it made his heart ache a little that he flinched. The man’s thumb traced the outline of his bottom lip and he gasped softly.

His eyes lifted and their eyes locked. His heart thundered in his chest and his blood rumbled through his veins. He forgot how... _ intense _ the Alpha’s eyes were. He lifted his mouth toward Cas’ and their lips came together in a very brief kiss. As brief as it was, Dean felt the fire ignite in him almost instantly. The fury of desire trembled through him and he tucked his hand behind his neck and whispered, “Forgive me,” before he claimed his mouth.

Cas moaned in surprise and Dean pushed past his lips and their tongues tangled. Raw, wild need passed between them and Cas met Dean for every ravishing turn after another. It’d been a long time since he had felt this need in the Omega. 

Dean had no idea what had come over him. Just feeling the softness of that kiss seemed to have ignited a lust in him that...drove this need to dominate, to take charge. He deepened the kiss, taking it further and further. He moaned into the Alpha’s mouth as he went into the kiss again. 

After a few very long, lusty moments, Dean pulled back, panting. “Shit…” he whispered and looked into Cas’ eyes. “What the fuck…?”

“I don’t know,” he heaved. “I might sound like a traditional Alpha by admitting this but I liked it… **_a lot_ ** .”

Dean chuckled. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t either, because there was still one thing that Cas held the title for: Best Kisser. Giving into the urge to touch him, he smoothed a hand down Castiel’s sleep shirt. He looked into his eyes, still panting he admitted, “I forgot how good you were...we were at that. I mean I know we kissed at the doctor’s before, but that was…”

“It wasn’t anything close to this.” That was honest to God’s truth too. That was even beyond his comprehension. Dean was a good kisser and always had been. He’d been the only Omega he enjoyed every aspect of a kiss with. Then again he’d been the only man--Omega or not--that he had been involved with.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Um…” he was trying to get his brain back to normal but it kept misfiring. “Yeah.”

Cas laughed softly and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s eat, Baby.”

* * *

After saying goodbye to Dean for the day and promising he’d come home at exactly 5:30 he headed to his usual before work destination. He walked into Gabriel’s bakery lighter than he had been when he had walked in here about 3 weeks ago. He smiled at Jo who was leaning on the counter talking to Garth about something. Garth’s face brightened when he saw Cas come in. “Hey, Cas!” Garth exclaimed, excitedly. 

Jo turned. “Hey, Cas. Your usual?”

He nodded. He saw Gabriel walk out. “Hey, Big Brother, question for you.”

“Shoot, Cassie,” he said and balanced the large tray of pastries and loaded them into the display case.

“Do you think you could do a special delivery for me?”

He smiled. “Let me guess, a certain green-eyed Omega who is at home right now?”

He shrugged, but smiled. “Like you don’t do it for Sam?”

Jo looked at Gabriel. “He knows about you and Sam?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “So does Dean.”

“And you’re speaking to him?” she asked Castiel.

He nodded. “Dean and I discussed it and he doesn’t see a reason to cut them off because they didn’t want to send me into an emotional breakdown because they were mated.”

“There is no reason for Dean and Cas to stop speaking to us, Jo.”

Castiel turned and smiled at his brother-in-law. “Hey, Sam. How’s it going?”

“Good. I just talked to Dean. He seems a little...emotional today.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I took him to an Omega specialist a few days ago and he got checked out.” He smiled. “He’s okay, just tiny tweaks need to be done.” He smiled confidently. “But he’s getting there.”

“Have you guys…?” Jo asked.

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, Joanna, but no we haven’t. There’s always been more to our relationship than sex.”

“That’s nice to know.”

Gabriel watched his little brother stiffen at the sound of their cousin, Hannah’s voice. He handed the empty tray to Garth and watched. Castiel slapped a $10 bill on the counter. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow--”

“Castiel, I wanted to speak to you for a moment.”

“Too bad, I really don’t want to speak to you or my entire family  **_ever_ ** again. Present family excluded.”

Gabriel walked around the counter and stood in the front end of the bakery. He smelled the scent of rotting cedarwood filling the room. Whatever was going on Cas was pissed. He folded his arms over his chest. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Gabriel.”

“Oh, that’s a matter of opinion,” Castiel said, his chest heaving as he tried to control the temper that wanted to rage out of control.

“Well, if it involves my brother and brother-in-law then I think I need to know why Sam and I are losing your numbers too.”

“Look, I didn’t want this to be a public matter.”

“Too damn bad!” Castiel broke and yelled. “Then I guess you shouldn’t have shown up to my brother’s bakery! Because trust me when I tell you that the warning I gave you at Dean’s appointment will still hold true. I will rip your throat out where you stand, Hannah.”

“Whoa,” Jo muttered.

“Look, Castiel, if you would let me explain--”

“Explain what, Hannah? Huh? Explain how you knew this entire fucking time where in the hell my mate was and you didn’t even bother to tell anyone?!”

“You knew?!” Gabriel exclaimed. “You knew where he was?!”

“Yes. Everyone knew except you and Castiel.”

Castiel was beginning to see red as he looked at his cousin. How in the hell did they go from being so close to being virtual strangers? “Why, Hannah? Did you know what he was doing? Did you know that he was raping him and drugging him?”

She nodded slowly. She looked at her cousin and said, “Look, I wanted to tell you--”

“But Michael threatened you?” Gabriel supplied.

“Well, no, but your parents didn’t want you two together--”

“Taking my relationship with Dean--the fact that I’ve always been in love with him, even to this day--out of the equation you didn’t even think to do something about the Omega cruelty?”

“It wasn’t my place to do it,” Hannah countered. “He wasn’t my Omega. In fact, I personally have never liked Dean.” She pushed her brown hair out of her face and said, “You know Michael wouldn’t have acted like that if Dean would have been the good submissive--”

Castiel stormed toward her, his eyes pure red. He was ready to defend his Omega. Gabriel immediately jumped into gear and got between Hannah and Gabriel. He put a hand to Castiel’s chest. Feeling his brother’s hand on his chest, he glared at the Beta. “He was mine! And Michael stole him from me!”

“If you had been as Alpha as Michael and Lucifer and the rest of the family you wouldn’t have lost him to begin with!”

He moved toward her again and Gabriel pushed back. He looked at his cousin. “Do you have a fucking death wish, Hannah?”

“What?”

“Look at his eyes.”

“What…?” her eyes went to his and she saw the all but ebbing red. “Castiel…why…?”

“You’re insulting his Omega, his mate and you expect him to just let you do it?”

“How fucking dare you?!” he raged. “You know that fight he has in him?” He asked. “That’s one of the several things I love about him. Of course he was going to fight Michael, Bitch. He was forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do. Dean doesn’t like to be forced to do anything he doesn’t want and if you try to get him to do it he’ll fight you until the bitter end. Dean has never been a submissive Omega. I loved the fact that he argued with me, that he expressed his opinion.”

She glared at him. “Well, looks like Michael did it.”

A crimson haze clouded his vision and before he could stop himself he charged at Hannah, took her around the throat and slammed her hard against the wall.

That moment is when Sam walked into the bakery. He saw Cas grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. He immediately rushed with his husband to peel the angry Alpha off of the doctor. Gabriel pushed his way between Hannah and Cas while Sam began pulling him off. “Cas, let her go!” Gabriel yelled.

It didn’t seem to matter how many times Gabriel said it he wouldn’t move. Sam heard her choke out, “Help,” and moved to his ear. “Cas, don’t do this. If you kill her then you leave Dean forever. Don’t do that, you just got him back.”

Hearing him talk about Dean seem to help because Castiel eased off, pushing at her neck before letting go. Sam looked at Hannah. “Get the hell out!” he told her.

“You can’t talk to me--”

“He owns half of the business, Hannah. He can kick out anyone he doesn’t want in here.” He glared at her. “Get out before I release him again.” Gabriel pulled Castiel into his office and pushed him into a seat. He glared at him as he could see more blue. “Now you sit there until you cool off.”

Castiel growled at him. Gabriel didn’t back down. “I don’t give a shit what you think, Alpha. You just sit there and cool off.”

Castiel sighed, trying to calm himself and his scent. What the hell? He had never gone Alpha on someone like that.  _ But what did people expect to happen when they were basically okay with his mate being kidnapped _ ?  _ Mate? _ He hadn’t thought like that in 8 years. But that’s what Dean was and he was his...at least he hoped he was. But did Dean think the same way?

Gabriel walked back into the office and smelt dulled cinnamon. He sighed and knelt in front of his brother. “Come on, Buddy, don’t beat yourself up. Don’t you see what this means?”

He looked into his eyes and said, “Don’t beat yourself up over losing it out there. I was going to too.”

“But you didn’t,” he told him. “And I don’t even know if Dean wants me as his Alpha anymore. If he wants me as his mate.”

“Sounds like you and your Omega need to have a conversation then, because I gotta say being mated to a Winchester is one helluva ride.”

He laughed. “I know. I was almost there, remember?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Cassie, do you remember what it felt like  _ knowing  _ that Dean-O loved you?”

He nodded. “Yes. It’s what helped pull me through...all this.”

“Then remember what I’m telling you right now. Dean loves you and ever since he was fifteen years old he has wanted you... **_you_ ** to be his Alpha and baby daddy.”

Castiel laughed. He couldn’t let it be one heart-to-heart could he? “You couldn’t let this be our moment, could you?”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t be me if I did.”

He laughed. “Does Sam allow you to do that?”

He smirked and stood. “All the time.”

He laughed.

* * *

Castiel walked into Sunshine Bookshop and greeted his employees and as he headed for his office he said to them, “My office...now.”

Meg and Ash rushed into the back room and Cas nodded to Meg. “Close the door.”

She closed the door behind her and looked at her boss. “What’s up, Clarence?”

“Well, one, could you not call me that?”

“Uh...sure.”

“Thank you,” he said and looked at everyone. His eyes narrowed. “Besides what you found out through me, did either of you know about my cousin kidnapping Dean and my entire family knowing about it?”

“No,” Ash said.

Meg didn’t say anything, she just looked down at the floor.

“Meg?” Castiel questioned.

She looked at him. “No. I never knew.”

He studied the woman standing in front of him. “Just so you both know and I will let Charlie know this when she gets here, if I find out either of you did know and stood her lying to me I will fire you without question.”

Meg’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious? You’d fire us over lying to you about Dean Winchester?”

“Absolutely,” he answered. “Do you know why?” She lifted a brow at him and he answered, “Because if you lied to me about Dean for the entire eight years he’s been gone that means I will never be able to trust you. And if I can’t trust you then you won’t be here, plain and simple.” He put his messenger bag down and looked at everyone. “And just so you all know when it comes to Dean Winchester I will never mess around. He’s always been my number one priority and he always will be.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean hooked Harley’s leash to her collar and they were out the door. He needed to get out, maybe that would wake him up a little. All he’d been doing all day was sleeping...or crying. He had just had a crying bout before he decided to go out and re-explore his hometown. This round of crying was because he had found pictures of him and Cas at various points of their relationship. 

He remembered how happy he was then. Being happy seemed like a foreign concept right now. It hurt. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be happy with Cas, but could they ever be the way they were...or was he too damaged to find happiness again?

With his mind wandering he hadn’t even realized he was already downtown. He headed for the shopping district and that’s when he saw Sunshine Bookshop. “Nice, Alpha,” he murmured. He used to call Cas Sunshine all the time. Mostly because seeing him made him happy. 

He knelt down to Harley and petted her. “Do you wanna go see if Daddy will have lunch with us, Sweetheart?”

She barked softly in response. He laughed and kissed her head. “Come on, Sweetheart.”

* * *

Dean walked into the bookstore and smiled. It looked beautiful. There were bookshelves lining the walls on both sides. Tables with books stacked and there was an upstairs area that if Dean remembered from their long conversations it’d be where people could hang out, read, talk or even study. He saw Meg and couldn’t shake the feeling he’d seen her recently. 

Meg looked in his direction and saw him with Harley. She walked up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Here to see Cas,” he told her. He heard Harley growl at her and his eyes squinted in confusion. Harley was protective but if she was someone that she saw all the time she wouldn’t act like that unless…

“You can’t be here. He doesn’t like visitors.”

Charlie came out of an area where she was stocking books and she saw Dean with Harley and overheard what Meg was telling him. She walked back to Cas’ office and knocked on the open door. “Hey, Boss, your Omega’s here.”

“Dean?” he questioned, surprised.

“Do you have more than one Omega?”

He laughed. “Shut up, Charles.” He stood and she stopped him in the doorway. 

“Meg’s talking to him. I overheard her just tell him that you didn’t like visitors.”

“Sonofa…” he murmured and walked out of the office. He saw Dean heading toward the door and called out, “Dean.”

He stopped and said, “I get it, Cas. You don’t like visitors. I’ll just…”

Cas turned him to face him. He saw the tears in his eyes. He pressed his lips to Dean’s in a soft kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “I’m so happy to see you.”

Dean exhaled, kissed his lips again and pulled back. “But Meg said you don’t like to have visitors.”

“From others, yes. You, never.” He smiled. “You just out exploring?”

“Yes and no,” Dean answered. “I think I’m hormonal.”

He smiled, reminding himself to not comment on it. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I cried over your ruined breakfast. I cried over the half-dozen cupcakes you had sent to the house and I had just cried over our photos.”

Castiel’s smile widened. That was Dean’s way of saying he needed to be near him. “Okay. Would you and Harley like to go have lunch with me in the park?”

He nodded. Castiel smiled. “Then let’s go.” He looked over his shoulder to Charlie. “Charles, you’re in charge.”

“You got it, Boss.” She smiled at Dean. “Hi, Dean.”

Dean’s heart swelled when he saw her. “Charlie,” he said as his eyes filled with tears. He handed Harley’s leash to Cas and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “Oh, I missed you, Red.”

She held him tightly. “I missed you too, D.” She smiled up at him. “You look great.”

“Thanks. It’s his fault,” he teased, thumbing toward Cas. “I’m still a little sore and my head’s not out of Texas completely yet--”

“Texas? Is that where you’ve been?”

He nodded. “In Sutter’s Creek. Mostly in the basement of Michael’s home there.”

She nodded. “Well, no wonder you want to get out. If I was stuck in a basement for as long as you have I would want out and about too.”

He smiled. “The best part of that is I never have to go down to the basement at home. Cas does it for me.”

She laughed softly. “Of course he does.” She leaned into him. “I don’t know if you remember this but he’d walk on hot coals for you if you asked him to.”

He laughed. “I do remember that.” He kissed her cheek. “I should go. I’m hungry.”

She smiled. “Okay. Good to have you home, Dean.”

He smiled. “Good to be home, Red.” He exhaled slowly and turned to Cas. He walked up to him and hugged him. “Thank you.”

He held him. “For what, Baby?”

“For never giving up. For believing that I would have never left you or our friends.”

He held him closer. “Of course. Always.” He looked into his grass-green eyes and smiled. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

He nodded. They walked out of the store. Cas looked at him and asked, “Do you wanna walk?”

“Please? It feels so good to be out and about again. I know I don’t look presentable but--”

“Dean, I don’t care about that. If you wanna walk around then we’ll walk.”

Dean smiled. Cas caught the warmed honeyed smell of happy Omega and smiled himself. 

Inside, Charlie turned to Meg and watched her for a moment. “Didn’t you vacation in Texas a few years ago?”

She turned, looked her up and down. Meg always disliked the spirited redhead. “So? I went to San Antonio. I didn’t even know he was there.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Would you have told Cas if you did?”

She gave what they used to call her evil ‘You’ll never know’ smirk and walked away. Charlie’s own eyes narrowed and she vowed to figure exactly what Meg was doing in San Antonio.

* * *

As they walked, Dean thought of reaching for Cas’ hand, but stopped himself. He knew that when they were teenagers Castiel didn’t mind a clingy Omega, but would adult Cas get mad if he reached for his hand?

As always anticipating the Omega’s needs before he verbalized it, Cas asked, “May I hold your hand?”

“Please,” he said almost desperately. “I’ve been fighting it.”

“Why?”

“Because just because your teenage self liked it, doesn’t mean the adult you does.”

Castiel smiled at him and Dean’s stomach hitched when he saw the teasing heat there in his blue eyes. “Trust me the adult me doesn’t mind at all either.” He took his hand and intertwined their fingers. His heart twitched a little when he realized how long it had been since they held hands. He placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to his hand. 

* * *

Dean walked ahead of Cas a little to find a good spot to eat their lunch. Finding one under a large full green cottonwood tree. He sat down and waited for Cas to sit. “Maybe we should find you something to sit on.”

“Why?”

“Because you have to go back to work.”

He smiled and sat next to him. “It’s sweet of you to think about that, but trust me, it’s okay.” He put the bag in front of him and began pulling things out for their picnic. They got their food and began eating. As they ate they talked and Dean learned things that Cas had been doing since he had been gone. 

Dean laid back and looked up through the leaves. “I almost forgot how good it feels to be outside.”

Cas laid back and with him and took his hand. “It does give you a sense of freedom, doesn’t it?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he murmured. “So, you know what kept coming into my mind when I was going through our photos?”

“What’s that, Baby?”

“Our plans and the promises we made.” He rolled onto his side and looked at the Alpha. “Like that by the time we were the age we are now we’d have a serious conversation about starting a family.”

He lifted his eyes to Dean’s and asked, “Is that still a conversation you wanna have?”

He nodded. “When I’m regulated and everything, yeah,” he answered. “I wanna find a doctor that I feel comfortable with that I can talk about every aspect of what I’m feeling and not be afraid it’ll be shared with Hannah.”

He nodded. “Absolutely. I totally agree.” He took a drink of his soda. “I should probably tell you. I had it out with Hannah today and while standing in Gabe’s bakery I denounced anyone who knew about you being with Michael.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because I love you.”

His pulse raced and his stomach fluttered. This man was absolutely amazing. He was seriously every hope and fantasy that he’d had. He was what every Omega wanted to have and here he was laying beside him...and he was all his. He moved both their sodas out of the way and leaned toward the man. 

Cas gasped as the Omega’s mouth brushed across his in a kiss that was gentle, coaxing him, asking him for permission to continue. Giving him that permission, he leaned further into him, allowing the Omega to deepen the kiss.

Dean moaned, tucked his hand behind his neck and rolled the Alpha onto his back. He broke the kiss for a few seconds and straddled the Alpha. He took his face in his hands and deepened the kiss. A wanton need seemed to have swept over him and he desperately shoved his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth, his fingers falling to the waistband of Cas’s dress pants. 

Lust chased after his tongue as they tangled together and the Alpha pulled him to him. They ravished each other’s lips as the need, want and lust warred with each other to be the first to the surface. He rose up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as the Omega began to instinctively rock against him. He groaned into the Omega’s mouth and took the kiss deeper.

Dean forgot how quickly it could get heated between them. However this was different. This feeling was like the hormones from earlier had twitched lust and he wanted the man buried deep inside him. He felt the slick gush out of him and swirl with Cas’ aroused woodsy scent. The 2 scents swirled and made him dizzy with it. 

Cas had to slow this down. He wanted to keep kissing him and enjoying the butterflies, the racing of his blood and the heat that they created, but it was like Dean wanted to hurry the experience. He dropped his hands to his hips and stilled the rocking movement. He struggled to pull back and he panted, “Dean...we have...to slow--”

“Don’t want to,” Dean told him and rocked into him a little more seductively. And he realized he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to slow down. He wanted him buried inside him like he used to do it.

Knowing he had to be the one to do it, he lifted Dean slightly and rolled him onto his back. He dove in for another kiss as the Omega wrapped his legs around his waist and Cas pulled back and looked down at him. “I...never said...we were...going to stop.” He looked into Dean’s eyes as he settled half on and half off of him. “We’re going to slow down,” he said, caressing his exposed skin. “And savor these moments, Sweetheart. That’s all I want.”

Dean gasped as the Alpha caressed down his throat. The Alpha’s touch seemed to arouse the Omega in him and he arched into his touch. “You’re still a sap…” he sighed, pulling his mouth to his again.

“And you love it,” he murmured the way he always had.

His stomach knotted with need and he smiled. “I guess I do.” 

The Alpha’s sexy body molded against his as the man above him deepened the kiss more. He matched the soft flickering passion with eagerness himself and drank in the mixing of their scents. On instinct he threaded his fingers into Cas’ perpetually messy hair and moaned into his mouth.

Cas growled and pressed him into the ground as he deepened the kiss again. Their tongues meeting each other, tangling and drinking in the tastes. His brain was no longer coherent. It hadn’t been since Dean put his fingers in his hair like he used to. Without comprehension of what he was doing, Cas worked Dean’s arms above his head, intertwining their fingers. 

Dean whimpered when he felt the hard tap against his foot. Then a voice saying, “Hey, you two, come up for air and at least take it home.”

Castiel lifted his head as Dean looked down their bodies at the officer. He smiled. “Hey, Officer Garrett. How’s it going?” Then the 2 lovers began laughing.

To say Officer Garrett was surprised was an understatement. “Well, shit, I didn't think I'd be pulling you two apart again."

Castiel smiled and looked up at Sargeant Garrett. “Hey, Nate.”

“Castiel. You may want to take this home now.”

Castiel nodded. “Right. Thanks, Nate.” He rolled off of the Omega and rubbed his hands over his face. “We can still make out to the point of inappropriate.”

Dean laughed and Cas’ heart swelled at how wonderful it sounded. He’d missed hearing it. He shrugged. “Well it would seem even after eight years apart you can still make me do inappropriate things…” he rose up and leaned into him, his mouth inches from his, “... _Alpha._ ”

He felt his cock twitch and he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. He wanted to say it back, but he wasn’t sure of his feelings for the man, except for lustful thoughts and hormones. He did know that he cared a LOT about him... **_A LOT_ **. 

He just prayed that Cas would wait until he got to that point.

* * *

Cas dropped them both off after lunch. Now, after tidying up the house a little bit and playing with Tux and Callie a little, he decided on dinner. Finding a couple of steaks in the fridge, Dean pulled them out. The memory of one of the first meals he made for him and Cas coming to mind. He began gathering the ingredients he’d need.

With the main course figured out he decided on the side dishes. Looking around the refrigerator for ideas he found a batch of carrots, potatoes and cheese. He smiled to himself when he thought of 2 side dishes he’d been wanting to try out on Cas but never got around to it before…

He shook his head, trying to get his head into the present, but it didn’t seem to work as he heard Michael’s voice telling him he was being stupid. After a few minutes of being in his head, he picked up the home phone and dialed Sam’s cell phone number. He waited and Sam answered, “Hey, Sammy, it’s me.”

“Hey, D. What’s up?”

“So I did something stupid,” he admitted. “I followed instinct and am currently cooking dinner for Cas.”

“And that’s bad?” Sam asked. “I’m doing it now for Gabe.”

“It is when you don’t even know if he likes what I picked out,” he said before he started crying.

Remembering what Gabe had told him about the hormones and from what he’s read about the drug he said, “Okay, Dean, bud, calm down. Take some breaths.” Dean did as he said and Sam continued the encouragement and then asked, “What are you making him?”

“Cajun steak, cheesy au gratin potatoes and bourbon-glazed carrots, but he probably won’t like it,” he said, spiraling again.

“He loves steak, Dean,” Sam said quickly. “He _loves_ your steak. He hasn’t touched steak or potatoes in eight years, because you didn’t make them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think it’s a cute idea, even if I don’t know why he loves steak so much.”

Dean laughed. “Well, there’s two reasons why.” He smiled. “Garlic butter steak was the first meal I made him, while the cajun steak is the one I made him when I told him I loved him and wanted to mate with him.”

“You remember that?”

He sniffed, wiping the tears that were still falling. “Yeah. I’m discovering that getting regulated again brings very lucid memories.” He sighed. “I still can’t remember the day I was kidnapped, but more about that day BEFORE I was taken is coming back to me. Not to mention the really good memories that I had of me and Cas.”

Sam smiled. “Good. I’m glad you’re remembering the good ones. Have you been having nightmares still?”

“On and off, but Cas has been helping me with that.”

“Good!” Sam said, excited for his brother. “I gotta go, okay? But um, talk to Cas about Sunday dinner and see what he says, okay?”

“Okay. Talk later.” He hung up the phone and got down to making dinner.

* * *

When Castiel got home that night, it was 5:20. He climbed the steps to the porch and walked into the house. He immediately was greeted by the scent of dinner cooking. He smiled when he heard the bluesy country song from Chris Stapleton playing. He put the bag down by the door and dropped his keys into the glass tray. He walked toward the kitchen when he heard something he hadn’t heard in 8 years...Dean singing. 

His heart leaped out of his cheat. He felt his cock twitch at the sound of the Omega’s deep smooth voice filling the house with Chris Stapleton’s. He stood in the archway as he watched Dean pad around the kitchen. 

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_

_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it_

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

Dean looked up and his heart swelled in his chest. He was home! He smiled, his cheeks starting to turn pink. Castiel pushed off the archway and walked to him. Cas took his face in his hands and murmured, “Please don’t hate me,” before his mouth possessed his in a breathless kiss. 

Moments later, Dean pulled back and looked at the Alpha in surprise. “Wow…” He tried to speak but it wasn’t coming out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Wha...what was that for?”

“Because I wanted to,” he admitted. “That’s okay, right?”

He nodded. An old 80s country song came on and Cas leaned into his ear and whispered, “Dance with me?”

Dean looked at him. For a moment he got a flash of them always dancing. It was their own secret couple behavior that they always did. Not that he never did it while in public. He did it a few times. He smiled and went into his waiting arms. He put a hand in his and another in the middle of his back while Cas held his hand and put the other hand at the small of his back. 

They began swaying to the music and when it came to the chorus, Cas began singing: 

_I can't remember when you weren't there_

_When I didn't care for anyone but you_

_I swear we've been through everything there is_

_Can't imagine anything we've missed_

_Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years_

_You've never let me down_

_You turned my life around_

_The sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you_

_Through the years_

_I've never been afraid_

_I've loved the life we've made_

_And I'm so glad I've stayed_

_Right here with you_

_Through the years_

_I can't remember what I used to do_

_Who I trusted whom, I listened to before_

_I swear you've taught me everything I know_

_Can't imagine needing someone so_

_But through the years it seems to me_

_I need you more and more_

_Through the years_

_Through all the good and bad_

_I knew how much we had_

_I've always been so glad_

_To be with you_

_Through the years_

_It's better everyday_

_You've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay_

_I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

_Through the years_

_When everything went wrong_

_Together we were strong_

_I know that I belonged_

_Right here with you_

_Through the years_

_I never had a doubt_

_We'd always work things out_

_I've learned what love's about_

_By loving you_

_Through the years_

_Through the years_

_You've never let me down_

_You've turned my life around_

_The sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you_

_Through the years_

_It's better everyday_

_You've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay_

_I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

Hearing the Alpha sing had turned him into a pile of mush, literally. Dean smiled up at him. “You’ve always liked that song,” he said when the song faded.

Castiel laughed. “I like the sentiment because it’s how I’ve always thought about us when I’ve heard.”

He smiled and kissed him, lingering for a moment. His heart swelled when he looked into his blue eyes. Had he always looked at him like that? Like he had hung the moon or something? Needing to do something before he really did something and he literally burned dinner, he slid his hands down to his pecs and whispered, “Ready to eat?”

“Absolutely,” he said and kissed him again. “What did you make?”

“Um...the meal that I made when I told you I wanted to mate with you.”

Castiel looked at him, surprised. “You made your steak?”

He smiled, nodding. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did. It’s one of the best moments of my life.”

They got the food and walked out into the dining room. Dean had the whole set up all showcased. The large white pillar candles were lit and displayed on silver tin lids. It was beautiful. “Oh, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I realized something today, we never actually celebrated.”

“Celebrated what?”

His smile widened. “Me being home. Us being together again.”

His words didn’t go unnoticed, but he placed the plate of steaks and the cheesy au gratin potatoes on the table. Dean sat the carrots on the table with the wine. 

They sat across from each other and Dean took a carrot from the serving bowl. He held it out to him. Castiel looked into his eyes, let his eyelashes fall as he looked down at the carrot slice that Dean held between 2 fingers. Cas leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Dean’s as he took Dean’s fingers in his mouth. He tasted the explosion of the bourbon glaze on his tongue. 

Pleasure pulsed in Dean’s veins as Cas slowly let go of his fingers. “Damn,” he breathed. He watched as Cas’ nostrils flared and smirked. The Alpha could smell his arousal. “That was hot.”

He smiled. “Want some wine?”

He nodded. “Please?”

Cas poured the wine while Dean got their plates ready. Dean waited to eat until Cas tried it. He smiled as his slick pooled at the sound of Cas’ groan. Dean cut into his meat and took a bite. “Damn, that’s good.”

“It’s **_amazing_ **,” Cas murmured. “Exactly how I remembered it.”

He blushed. “Thank you, Alpha.”

The rest of the dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. Dean forgot how easy it was to just talk to Cas. How open the Alpha was to ideas and how he would listen when Dean spoke to him. It felt nice. Cas smiled at him and Dean felt his stomach flutter. “I missed talking and being heard.”

“Me too,” he said. He loved listening to Dean talk, getting a glimpse of the Omega’s mind at work was wonderful. Feeling inspired, he asked, “I’m gonna ask a question and you can say no, but I’m hoping you won’t.”

He sipped his wine and put the glass back on the table. “Okay.”

“Will you spend the night with me?”

He smiled. “I would love to,” he answered and realized he meant it. Tonight showed him why he had fallen so hard for the blue-eyed Alpha. He didn’t want the night to end. “We could grab another bottle of wine and the dessert I made and head up if you would like?”

“That sounds great. Let’s do it.”

Cas grabbed the wine, Dean grabbed the dessert and 2 forks and they headed upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic celebration continues...

The Alpha and Omega sat in the middle of the large king-sized bed, laughing. It felt like they were back to the way they used to be. Right now they were talking about their favorite show,  _ Dr. Sexy, M.D. _ Cas had just told him who Dr. Sexy married. “He married Madison?”

He nodded, swallowing. “Yeah. They had twins, I think.” 

“No!” Dean all but whined. “He was supposed to marry Mary Beth and they were supposed to have babies.”

Castiel chuckled and went in for another bite. He always thought it was adorable how worked up he got over the characters at the fictional hospital in Seattle. He picked up Dean’s hand and kissed his fingers. Heat curled inside of Dean threatening his control as he hardened. He’d been feeling like he was on edge too. Like he was a rubber band about to snap. He put his left hand on the bed and leaned forward. He took his mouth softly and slowly. 

Cas moaned and deepened the kiss gently. Dean pushed his tongue inside and their tongues slicked together. Dean whimpered at the fire that ran through his body. This felt too good.  **_Way too good_ ** . He broke the kiss and looked at Cas, his chest heaving with need. Cas lifted his eyes and looked into his smoky lust-filled eyes. “Dean, if you’re not comfortable with--”

“Shut up, Castiel,” he murmured. He bunched the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He crawled to him and looked into his eyes. “I’m going off of what I feel, what I want and instinct here. Don’t…” his words stopped when he realized he was going to ask him to not reject him. 

Castiel looked into his eyes and realized he’s afraid, not for what was about to happen but if he was going to reject the gorgeous Omega. Cas picked up the pie tray and put it on the nightstand. He began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. He put his hands underneath his arms and pulled him to him. The man above him straddled him and he looked up into his eyes. “Just for the record, Sweetheart, I will never reject you. I just don’t want you to regret us being together.” He caressed his face and whispered, “That would destroy me.”

Dean smiled slowly, the scent of aroused Alpha and Omega filled the room. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the pillows. “I could never regret being with you,” he murmured and dipped his mouth to his. Their lips connected briefly. “You make me feel things I forgot how to feel and I like them.” He moaned when he felt the Alpha’s hardened flesh between his ass cheeks. “I like the stomach flutters. I love the way my heart stutters in my chest when you look at me. I like that even though you’re absolutely unsure how I’m going to react you still want me to know you love me, that you’re right here beside me. And I love that even after all this time of not seeing you that just one look at you and I’m wetter than I’ve been in a very…” he rubbed himself along Cas’ dick. 

He moaned and put his hands on his hips. He could see what he meant by wet. He was drenching his jeans. He put a hand on his abs, to stop him from moving on him and whispered, “Just so we know...I haven’t had sex since the last time you and I made love.”

“Neither have I,” he murmured. He leaned forward and took his mouth slowly. He deepened the kiss. He pulled back. “So?”

Castiel looked into his eyes and knew he couldn’t deny him. Not that he didn’t want to. “Top or bottom? And am I going to knot you?”

Dean’s stomach knotted with anticipation and desire. He was finally going to feel connected to him again. He knew they were building their friendship and rebuilding their relationship. But the one thing he loved about them was their connection. Their connection meant the world to him. For every Omega, the connection with their Alpha was what they needed to help their emotional state. The connection between them helped them both when they needed it. He rotated his hips and Cas groaned. “Baby…”

He kissed him and whispered in his ear. “I really wish you would.” He took his hands, threaded their fingers together and put his arms above the Alpha’s head. He began rocking his hips. “I missed the feel of you on me, over me and…” he put more pressure into the rotation this time as he said, “...inside...of me, Alpha.” He sighed. “I want you, Cas. I know we haven’t talked about it, but I need you…” he looked into his eyes, all seriousness. “I need my Alpha.”

Without saying anything, he rose up and tucked his hand behind his head, bringing his lips to his. Dean whimpered and went into the kiss. He moaned and caressed him with unexpected tenderness. The Omega broke the kiss and looked down into his eyes. “God, that feels good, Cas.”

“You have…” Cas panted, “...no idea...how much...I’ve wanted...this. How much...I’ve dreamt...of your hands…” he moaned as Dean’s fingers sailed across his abs. “...on me again.”

He rocked his hips and the Alpha’s cock twitched. “Oh, I think I have an idea.”

He moaned as he threw his head back. “God, that feels so good.”

“I think you’ve gotten bigger since the last time.” He did a long languid twist this time.

Cas growled and flipped him onto his back. Dean’s breath whooshed out and he laughed. “Ooh, my Big strong Alpha.”

Cas unbuttoned his black dress pants and pulled them down. He unbuttoned Dean’s pants and ordered, “Lift your ass.” He pulled his pants off, taking his underwear with him and the scent of vanilla and honey became overwhelming. “Jesus, that scent has haunted me for years…” he looked into Dean’s eyes. “...for years.” 

“Yours too,” he breathed. “Come here.”

Cas pulled his pants off himself and moved over his body. The feel of Dean’s skin on his was amazing. His heart thudded in his chest and couldn’t resist touching him all over. He was going to savor this as much as he could. As much as his libido would allow him. He kissed him long, drugging. He placed kisses down his neck and his chest. He lifted his head and saw the scar along his chest. Making a mental note to ask about it later, he took his tongue and traced it with the tip. 

He went hot and slick as he arched off the bed. “Oh, God, Cas!” he moaned. Shit. He forgot how good he was at this. He moaned as he felt the open-mouthed kisses down his torso. “Mmm...Babe…”

Cas lifted his head. “I’m gonna savor every part of your body so if you want me to not do something then you better say something now, because I’ve been dreaming of this, Sweetheart.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at him. “Make love to me, Cas. Remind me.”

He smiled and placed a kiss below his bellybutton. He continued the kisses down his body. Deliberately leaving his cock for last, he gently widened his legs. He placed an opened mouth kiss to the inside of his thigh. He licked the spots where he kissed and tasted his slick as it exploded on his tongue. He groaned as Dean began writhing and panting his name. The honeyed vanilla taste of Dean was still on his tongue. 

He gently took the Omega’s larger cock into his hand. “Ooh, baby, you’re bigger than you were.”

Dean arched off the bed as the Alpha took him in his mouth. Feeling the warm wet heat surrounding him made him moan obscenely. “Shit, Cas…” he gripped the sheet and kept moaning. “That feels so good.” He felt fingers inch inside of him and he groaned. Coherent thought was no more as he threw his head back and screamed. “Holy….fuck…!”

The Alpha worked him with his mouth and his fingers until he was dripping, writhing mess. He pulled up and took his hand and worked him as he watched the man he loved more than anything in the world. “God, Baby, you’re so beautiful like this. You’re so amazing.”

“Cas,” he moaned. “I’m gonna come!” Seconds later, he came on a loud scream as his release spilled onto the Alpha’s hand. He came down, panting. “Damn, Cas…”

Cas moved up his body and kissed him. “We’re not done yet, Baby. Still want me to knot you?”

“Fuck yes,” he murmured. 

Cas lined himself up and pushed in. Dean groaned, arching off the bed. Cas moaned. He couldn’t believe he was here. He was having this moment...the moment he dreamt of so many times. He felt the tears well in his eyes. 

“Cas?”

“I’m here,” he murmured and began moving inside of him.

The Alpha lifted his head and Dean saw the tears. He caressed his face and moaned. As he looked into his eyes all these emotions flooding him at once. “It’s okay, Alpha...damn,” he murmured. He kissed his lips and opened his eyes too, tears filling them also. He moaned. “I’ve been waiting for this too.”

They kept their arms wrapped around each other as their bodies came together, again and again. They were in this emotional cocoon that was so intense and overwhelming that with every thrust the sensations were so intense. Dean moaned. “God, Baby, this feels so amazing.” He sighed. “God, I forgot…”

“I didn’t,” he panted as he pumped harder. “Baby.” He looked into his eyes. “Ready?”

“Yes,” he moaned. “Please.”

He pumped in and out of him until his knot locked inside of him and Cas slammed his mouth to Dean’s, sealing their bond on all front as the Omega screamed his orgasm into the Alpha’s mouth.

A few seconds later, Cas felt the body below him shake. He looked down and saw his Omega crying. “Baby?”

He shook his head as the tears fell down his cheeks. “It’s not a bad thing.” He put the back of his hand to his mouth. “That was…” he sniffed. “...more than I ever dreamt it could be.” 

Cas readjusted and held him. He kissed his cheek. He had a feeling that part of the emotions he was feeling was amplified because of the hormone medications. He placed repeated kisses to his head. “Me too, Baby. It was amazing, beyond amazing.” 

Dean sighed. He wiped his cheeks. He kissed Cas’ arm. “You’re amazing. I didn’t think you’d actually…” the Alpha released again and he gasped. “...w-w-wait for me.” He turned his head and looked at him. “When I was there, living this nightmare, I had this recurring bad dream of me coming home and you were married, mated with lots and lots of babies. With a beautiful blond with blue eyes.”

He placed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Never. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, what I needed.” He held him tighter. “I need you too, Dean. I’ve always needed you, wanted you.” He exhaled deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Dean murmured before he fell asleep.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SORRY

To My Readers:

  
It breaks my heart to do this because I love you guys. It saddens me to tell you this...I have decided to let this story go. I may come back to it in the future or I might not and I might use the premise for something else. I don't know yet.

You have no idea how much I LOVE your love and support while I made my decision. However, I hope you go back and read some of my other stories. However, there will be others that I am walking away from also. I hope you understand and will continue to be a fan.


End file.
